Rain
by hollyS
Summary: This takes place when Naruto and Hinata are teenagers. Hinata comforts naruto at a hard time in his life. Harships follow soon after. This story concentrates heavily on Hinata and Naruto. Reviews are welcome. Story completed!
1. Rain 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.  
  
Rain  
By Holly  
  
Hinata was running down the empty street towards the academy. She knew Naruto had to be there. It was the only place he went when he wanted to be alone. After Iruka-sense's funeral Naruto had disappeared. Everyone had said it was best to leave him alone. But Hinata had disagreed. She knew he would need someone to help him with his pain at such a loss. It began to rain as it pelted her dark hair as the trickle of water slid down her face, past her light eyes and down her chin.  
  
"I--I'm so sorry Naruto. I know how hard it must have been to loose Iruka- sensei." Naruto looked up at her, his eyes reflecting his sadness over the loss of his teacher. "I'm gonna miss him so much. He was the first to accept me." He stood up as he looked up at the sky, the rain mixing with hot tears that shed down his face. "It's not fair! Why did he have to die! He should have run when he had the chance. He shouldn't have tried to fight Itachi!"  
  
Naruto's fist punched the tree next to him. He made a small indentation as his hand began to bruise.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she jumped and rushed towards him.  
  
She grabbed Naruto's hand and cradled it close to her own, examining the wound and rubbing his hand. "Please calm down! You must be careful not to hurt yourself."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the warmth of her skin and the way she carefully took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wrap it around his hand.  
  
"I am so sorry Naruto-kun. I know you miss Iruka-sensei, but I think he would have wanted you to take care of yourself. He gave his life in order to save you because you are his precious pupil and friend."  
  
Naruto sighed as he nodded in agreement. He needed to go, he was tired and hungry. "I don't want to be alone tonight Hinata. Can you walk with me to my place?" Hinata blushed but agreed to his request. Besides it was merely a walk, there was nothing wrong with walking Naruto-kun home.  
  
Hinata stepped into Nartuo's apartment and wondered how she had let herself be easily led into his apartment. Inside she knew she wanted to stay with him and comfort him after seeing how sad Naruto-kun was at the loss of Iruka. She turned back to find Naruto close the door and slowly take off his baggy orange coat and his black t shirt.  
  
Hinata quickly turned away from the naked chest that was in view. She felt herself blushing red, and was feeling the warmth spread to her ears. Calm down Hinata, it's not the first time you have seen a naked chest. She had seen enough men training in the grounds of her father's estate. But for some reason that thought did not calm down her beating heart or her trembling body. "It seems that the rain has stopped." Hinata said as she put her hands behind her as she twiddled her fingers. She tried to calm her body down. Naruto looked back at her and gave her the softest smile. He stepped in front of her and took her hands into his.  
  
"Thank you Hinata-chan. You didn't have to find me tonight, but you did."  
  
Naruto felt a strong emotion tugging at his heart, his emotions already heightened by the death of Iruka he couldn't help but feel deep gratitude to her. He had never noticed how cute Hinata looked. Even soaked from the rain she looked beautiful.  
  
Naruto began to look into her clear grey eyes and he began to feel that he could loose himself in them. Hinata could almost hear her heart beating faster at the close proximity she was to Naruto. She knew she could pull away at anytime but she didn't want too. She loved him and she finally had a chance to help him. She wasn't going to shy away this time. She pulled herself together and as his face came closer to hers she leaned towards him.  
  
Their lips brushed once and then twice, both feeling a spark of desire. He slowly brought his hands up to her shoulder and she slid her hands up his bear chest. She was scared out of her mind but yet at the same time she was excited and felt the strong attraction pushing her towards the unknown. She brought her arms around his neck as he pulled her body closer to his.  
  
Their lips began to slowly explore one another. His tongue began to slide cross her lips causing her to gasp and timidly to the same. They became bolder as the kiss deepened and their hands began to explore each other. She clung to his shoulder holding on to dear life at the wonderful feeling of desire that overwhelmed her senses. He began to caress her back and slowly pulled her jacket off her.  
  
Hinata jumped at his action but quickly forgot it as Naruto lowered his head trail kisses down her chin and then her neck. She gasped and arched her neck to give him better access. His tongue tasted her warm skin and felt the smoothness of it. As his tongue slid down the base of her neck, he began to suckle and kiss the tender area of skin. She whimpered and gripped his shoulder, and then she slid her hands down to chest slowly rubbing and caressing his body.  
  
Naruto grunted and moaned in reaction. There was a need in him that began to drive him. He brought his hands down below her shirt and slowly raised his hands under the shirt and onto her soft skin. Hinata's reaction was equal to his as she kissed the back of his year and neck. She was surprised at her own boldness but the same time she was driven by a need for more. She didn't know what it was that drove her but this feeling was so inexplicably wonderful that she didn't want to stop. Her teeth scraped his neck and suckled on his shoulder.  
  
Naruto gave out a guttural groan as he brought his hands up to her breast and began to caress each one. He quickly stepped away pulled her shirt off. Everything happened so fast that in that one pause Hinata could see Naruto's blue eyes darkening and looking at her with such a strong emotion. Hinata was unsure but it was a look that she had never seen on Naruto. His eyes where narrowed but they looked more like a predatory animal about to pounce. Hinata gasped and became unsure as thoughts of what they where doing invaded her mind.  
  
"Naruto maybe " "Hinata, stay with me. I want you so much. Just....stay .....with ...me." Naruto murmured as he began to caress her naked chest. Naruto took advantage of her silence as he kissed her so deeply that Hinata decided to listen to her heart. She pressed her half naked body closer to his.  
  
Both gasped at the warm skin pressing onto one another. Naruto took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. Hinata followed as he kissed her every so often. Once inside he laid her down the bed and began to slowly undress her. He tasted every part of her and savored the feel of her skin. Her need rivaled his own as she too discovered her own desires by the way she greedily racked his body and kissed as much of him as she could. From outside if anyone had looked you could see two shadows intertwined with one another. Smoothly rocking back and forth until both of them finally went over the edge and discovered the sweet bliss of release. 


	2. Rain 2

Note: Decided to make this longer. Thanks to all who have given me reviews. I don't know where this will go yet...but this image of what could happens just stuck so here goes...hope you like. I personally do. Again, Naruto does not belong to me...blah..blah..blah. Yah know the rest. Enjoy!  
  
Rain  
Part 2  
By Holly  
  
The sun shown brightly over Konoha as the clouds began to move away for the clear day ahead. The suns rays shined over Naruto still form as he began to stir. He turned to grab Hinata but instead he found nothing but space. He sat up quickly and looked around.  
  
"Hinata?"  
  
He stood up and put on his boxers and looked around his apartment. He found no trace of her. He slipped his clothes back on and began to run out of his front door and headed toward the direction of the Hyuuga estate.  
  
As he approached the estate, he found himself facing three Hyuuga guards who stood in front of the main gates to the large house. Naruto stopped in front of them and caught his breath from the run. One of the guards stepped forward, annoyed at such disturbance early in the morning.  
  
"You are not allowed to come any closer."  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.  
  
"I'm here to see Hinata–chan."  
  
"She's gone." a deep voice responded.  
  
Naruto turned around and found himself facing Hiashi Hyuuga's scowling face.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone? Did she go train somewhere?"  
  
Hiashi shock his head. "I mean she has left the village forever. She told me to tell you that she won't be coming back."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His body began to shake slightly as his hands balled into fists. "You're lying. She would never leave."  
  
Hiashi crossed his arms and grinned back at him. "If you don't believe me you have my permission to look inside my home. You will see that my daughter is not here."  
  
The three guards stepped away in time as Naruto ran towards the Hyuuga estate, past the beautifully kept grounds and into the main entrance of the house. Echoes of his voice bounced in the hallways as he called out her name.  
  
Hiashi felt another presence behind him as Neji Hyuuga appeared. "Where you successful?"  
  
Neji looked back at him with pure disgust as he threw a scroll at his feet.  
  
"Yes and I hope you rot in hell for this."  
  
Hiashi sighed as he looked back Neji's face. "I have my reasons to do this and it's for the best. She must never see him again."  
  
Neji turned away from him as he began to walk to the Hyuuga estate. "I may have sworn to protect you and your family but don't expect me to agree with your decision."  
  
Hiashi looked pained for a brief second and then the cold mask of indifference appeared on his face. "I have your word that you won't tell that boy where Hinata went?"  
  
Neji turned back as he's eyes narrowed in anger. He knew he could not deny the request. "Yes you have my word." He quickly turned away and disappeared in a flash.  
  
Hiashi stared back his home and could hear yells of an anguished Naruto coming from his home.  
  
"Hinata! Hinata are you here?!"  
  
"Naruto-kun." Hinata achingly whispered as she looked out from window of the carriage that was taking her away from him. Her eyes shimmered with tears as they slid down her cheeks. Her heart aching at each passing moment her carriage took her down a steep hill as she began to loose view of Konoha. 


	3. Rain 3

Note: This chapter is longer because I will be starting the summer school session. These chapters may take longer or shorter to update. Depends on the breaks I get. Expect this to have cliffhangers so if you hate them, don't read this until I'm done with it. For everyone else...hope you enjoy! Disclaimer the same.  
  
Rain  
Part 3  
By Holly  
  
"My lords a messenger bird has been sent by Hiashi Hyuuga. His daughter will be arriving in six days."  
  
Lord Bariun Anami looked up from his desk as his dark eyes narrowed at the impudent servant. "Have I not told you that you must never disturb me at this time of day?"  
  
The servant bowed low to his mater as he cringed in fear. "Forgive me my lord. I knew you where eager to hear a reply from the Hyuuga and I had merely wished to please my lord with the wonderful news."  
  
"No matter, I will spare your life but you will be punished another way. You may go." Bariun snapped as he waved his servant away.  
  
"Yes my lord. Thank you my lord." The servant gushed as he quickly stepped out of the room.  
  
"It seems that your relentless pursuit of the Hyuuga heir has finally proved fruitful. I had never thought he would part with her." A smooth voice said. Bariun stared back at the figure that stood in the right side of the room; the figure was concealed in the shadows of the room where it was unlit.  
  
"Yes it seems you where correct when you said that the Hyuuga would let my son marry her eventually. Although I wonder why he gave her up so easily?"  
  
"Does it matter? He trusts you Lord Anami. In his eyes you are his best friend and confidant. I told you making close friends with the Hyuuga would work to your advantage."  
  
The man paused as his body shock in mock laughter. "Despite the wonders of the Hyuuga bloodline, Hiashi has no idea at what he has done."  
  
Bariun nodded in agreement as he stood up. "We have much to do in six days. I will request my son to come home. The sooner he marries the girl the sooner we can use her special ability to our advantage."  
  
Hinata's head rose as she felt a ninja's presence. She quickly looked out of the carriage window as she heard a voice of a man asking what business they had here. Hinata sighed as she wished again to go home to Konoha. But there was no help for it. Her choices where taken away the minute her father had betrothed her to Lord Katsumi Anami. Her eyes narrowed for an instant as the rush of anger invaded her soul. She was a fool to have thought that her father had not noticed her growing love for Naruto.  
  
Memories of that morning assailed her mind as she remembered waking up to the most wonderful feeling of being enveloped in Naruto's arms. She had decided to make him breakfast and dressed quickly to get it started. Unfortunately what she had not realized was that her father's personal guards had been searching for her as well. Somehow they had found out where she had been that night and they had flashed right behind her. She had been quickly taken away before she had a chance to even cry out for Naruto.  
  
Hinata's thoughts where interrupted as she felt he carriage moving again. It was obvious that they where now entering the country of Myst. Hinata felt more down-trodden every step they took towards there new destination. Her hand clenched in front of her as she brought her grey cloak closer around her.  
  
"Naruto-kun," she whispered.  
  
The memories of the wonderful night they had shared still burned brightly in her mind. She held back the sadness that threatened her again. She had to calm down and try to find a way to deal with the situation at present. She was betrothed to a man she didn't love and the only way to get out of this mess was to try and reason with him. Her father had agreed to this betrothal not her.  
  
She clutched her hands together; she could almost feel her hands growing numb at the strength of the pressure. Every time she thought of her father it had brought nothing but pain and deep anger. Hinata stopped as she realized that her hands where in pain. It would do no good to try and think of her father now. The memory of their encounter that morning came back to mind.  
  
Her father was furious and she could see it in his face. He was clutching both his hands into fists as his eyes looked coldly down at her.  
  
"Why?" He had asked as he took a step towards her.  
  
Hinata who was uncertain at the time and fearful of how her father would react could only stare back up at him with no reply to his question.  
  
"Answer me girl, why?"  
  
Hinata sighed knowing there was no point in hiding anything from him. She pulled herself together and did not avoid his gaze.  
  
"Because I love him father. I have loved Naruto Uzumaki since I was a young girl in the academy."  
  
Hiashi showed no response to her claim. He merely turned away from her as he stepped away from her and walked towards the nearest window. Hiashi's hands where braced behind his back. For a brief moment Hinata could have sworn he had seen a look of regret on her fathers face. She would have explained further and comforted him but the next words out of his lips destroyed those thoughts.  
  
"I have decided to take Lord Anami's generous offer. I have sent a messenger to him to accept his request of a betrothal between his son, Katsumi and you. You wi—"  
  
"No you can't!" Hinata shouted as her face looked at her father in horror.  
  
"You have never showed interest in anything I have done up until this point in my life. I'm 15 years old and past the age to become a Lords wife. I trained to become a ninja not a wife to a lord."  
  
"Silence girl! Consider yourself lucky that I am giving your permission to marry into one of the wealthiest noble families in these lands."  
  
Hinata was horrified at what her father was saying. She had hoped to reason with him but nothing she had said would get through to him. In the end he had denied any of her please or heartfelt declarations of love for Naruto.  
  
Her father had grown tired of the argument and had silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
  
Then two Hyuuga family members had appeared to escort her to her room and help prepare her to leave.  
  
Hinata knew she could not outrun or defeat these particular guards. Their skill was almost equal to the ANBU squads. Her head bowed in defeat she looked up at her father. Her heart began to ache at the unavoidable circumstances before her.  
  
"I love him father. Nothing you do will change my love for Naruto-kun. I will go but from this day forward I have no father. I'm sure this is of no concern for you since I am just another inconvenience you have to take care off."  
  
Hinata turned and ran towards her room as tears blinded her to the guards that silently followed her.  
  
The carriage had completely stopped and this time Hinata finally registered the noise coming from outside. She looked out the carriage window to see that she was already at the front of the large estate. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as her eyes traveled slowly upwards. This house was made of grey stone, the size was at least three times larger then that of her own home. Which she had always thought was largest in her village.  
  
Cries could be heard from the front of the entrance to the Anami estate. These cries of arrival did not go unnoticed by another member of the household.  
  
Katsumi was in the middle of dogging another blow from his teacher's wooden sword when he paused at the distraction. It was too late to dodge the coming blow as he was thrown to the side. But before loosing total balance, he was able to steady himself with one hand that reached out to the floor as leverage and was able to flip him-self upright.  
  
"Damn she's here," He snapped as his light green eyes turned toward the direction of the cries of welcome. Katsumi put the sword down and raked his hands through his brown hair.  
  
"Katsumi you must not be careless. If this had been a real fight you would be dead at my feet."  
  
He nodded and then turned back to his teacher and bowed. "I am sorry Shiro-sensei. But I must cut this lesson short. I must go and meet my fiancé." That last word was said in a tone of disgust as Katsumi thought of it.  
  
His teacher Mazuno Shiro who had been more like a father to Katsumi knew how the boy really felt about this betrothal.  
  
"I understand. But tread lightly in how you handle the girl. She may be as much of a pawn in this as you are."  
  
Katsumi wasn't sure but decided not to argue with his master. He quickly walked out of the training room and decided to get this over with. He didn't care that he was not properly dressed. He may have to abide by his father wishes but that did not mean he would go quietly. Katsumi doubted this girl was different then any of the other simpering females he had been acquainted with in the past. Women were merely good companions in bed and nothing more.  
  
Her father must have given something of great value to his in order for him to agree to this stupid arrangement. He grunted in disgust at the thought of that man being his father. He doubted he even knew what that word meant. Katsumi decided that he would tread cautiously with this girl. Before they marry he will make his demands and make the girl realize that even if they are man and wife, he would not honor those vows.  
  
Konoha Village  
  
Naruto was gasping for breath as he slumped on the grass and leaned back on to tree behind him.  
  
Sasuke eyed his rival as he too leaned back. Exhaustion was heavy on both their faces.  
  
"Are you done trying to kill yourself or are you finally going to stop being stupid and get over Hinata?"  
  
Naruto froze and then his head slowly turned back to Sasuke.  
  
He slowly stood up as his face began to turn almost savage with anger.  
  
"I....told....you....to....never....mention....that....name....again!"  
  
At the end of each word Naruto threw out his shuriken which slowly gained more speed as Naruto gained more momentum.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Sasuke replied as he dodged the weapons that zoomed close to his face.  
  
"I guess you need me to beat the crap out of you in order for me to get through to you."  
  
Naruto's chakra intensified as he gave his friend a feral look.  
  
"Bring it on snake boy." 


	4. Rain 4

Note: Sorry this took so long. Summer school has been keeping me VERY busy. Hopefully I can update again soon. Don't count on it though. Just three quick points. First I do think about cause and effect when it comes to the betrothal, trust me it makes sense. If anyone thinks otherwise, make your own story. Also I'm the type of person to get to the point instead of drawing out something that could probably be explained quickly. Oh and yeah spelling could probably be better but I've never been excellent at it. If you get annoyed by every little word don't read it. For the others please enjoy. I know I do when I write it. Disclaimer's the same.  
  
Rain  
Part 4  
By Holly  
  
Sasuke looked down at the sleeping form of Naruto. He could hear running footsteps and wisely stepped away from the door as Sakura banged the door open. She paused to take a breath as she saw that Naruto and Sasuke where both alright. Then she looked annoyingly down at Naruto's sleeping form.  
  
"It serves him right for starting another fight with you Sasuke-kun!"  
  
She paused as she thought about how Naruto had changed from the day Hinata had disappeared from the village. She sighed as she remmeberd the rage and anger Naruto had displayed in his training. Sakura sat down on the closest chair as her face saddened at the memory.  
  
She turned to Sasuke, "Is he hurt badly?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Not too baldly, although we used up a lot of our chakra, Naruto was getting worse and Kakashi-sensei had come in time to stop Naruto from letting loose his Kiyubi powers."  
  
Sasuke looked back at Naruto and remembered the look of pure rage and that feeling seemed to intensify the pure red energy he had let loose in their fight. They had both done some damage on each other and before Naruto had a chance to do his summoning technique Kakashi had to knock him out by using his own energy to knock him unconscious from behind.  
  
The technique wasn't enough to kill him but it was the only way to stop Naruto from unleashing anymore of his destructive energy. Not to mention that the kiyubi's power had the ability to become an instinctive shield for Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura had found out about his secret and had decided to keep it that way from everyone else.  
  
Sakura shook her head as she wondered for the hundredth time why Naruto was so enraged at Hinata's disappearance. She wondered if maybe something had happened between them.  
  
"Don't worry, he has a thick head. He should wake up soon enough."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement as she turned to Sasuke. "We can't let things go on this way. Naruto has been like this ever since Hinata-sama disappeared. Has he said anithyng to you?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head as he straightened away from the wall.  
  
"The dope doesn't want to hear anithyng about her." He looked down at Naruto and then back at Sakura as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"But I'm going to find out."  
  
"My lady would you like me to unpack your things for you?" a maid asked as she was helping Hinata settle in the guestroom.  
  
"Oh no that's alright. I can do it myself thank you." Hinata replied.  
  
"Very good my lady then I shall leave you unless you need anithyng else?"  
  
"No, thank you." The servant bowed slightly and left.  
  
Once the door closed Hinata took a deep breath and noticed a pair of double doors with white curtains that covered the glass design. She opened them to reveal a beautiful garden on the grounds of the state. She stared at the flowers that swayed from the gentle breeze, and she reflected back to when she met Lord Anami and his son Katsumi-san.  
  
She felt her hopes dimming as she remembered the exuberance Lord Anami had shown and his kind words. There was something about his manner that made her feel unsure. He was very nice when he led her into the house and made sure to ask for her well-being. But when he looked at her Hinata felt the sense that he wasn't really looking at her. She quickly shook the thought away. She was obviously being too paranoid. But who could blame her after the rude comments from Lord Anami's Son, Katsumi-san.  
  
When they had been introduced his look showed utter contempt and annoyance. Hinata had never been the kind of person to take anyone's mood seriously even her teammates had commented on her calm and gentle nature. But Katsumi Anami had been so rude and hardly listened to Hinata when she tried to get a word in private with him. She had never in her life felt the urge to hit anyone out of anger but this man made her so angry she had the urge to hit him in the most painful point of the human body.  
  
She was so shocked at her own anger and had frozen in shock. She had inadvertently let Katsumi-san leave without being able to say a word to him. She sighed as the breeze began to lift her dark hair to the sides. She knew she had to find a way to get through to Katsumi-san and get him to agree to annual this betrothal. It was the only way to get out of this situation.  
  
Maybe she had changed after going through so much training and hardships that went with being a ninja. The many events in the past and the missions as a chunnin level ninja made her change and grow stronger. Not as strong as her cousin Neji but enough that she was able to defend herself from his attacks. Her face fell as she remembered her fellow ninja and her family in Konoha. Naruto's smiling face flashed in her mind.  
  
"Naruto-kun." She whispered, as she gripped the stone rail. Hinata took a deep breath as she stood away from the balcony and stepped back in her room. Every time Naruto came to mind she wondered what he was doing and if he was alright. In her mind she wondered if he even missed her or was he mad at her for disappearing. Or maybe her father had kept it a secret?  
  
Hinata wondered if he even cared about the wonderful night they had shared? Her eyes shut tightly as she remembered the feel of his skin and warm kisses they had shared. For her, that moment is so clear in her mind and heart. Small tears slid down her cheeks as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"I miss you so much Naruto-kun."  
  
Konoha Village  
  
Neji Hyuuga was slowly walking back towards the Hyuuga estate. His body felt completely tired after the long reconnaissance mission he had been given by Tsunade. He grimaced as he remembered the cold look she had given him. He paused as he looked up at the bright moon thinking back to the main reason why. After all, Tsunade-sama had been told of the betrothal after Hinata had been sent away. She had been furious but as a Hokage she could not interfere in something as private as this. He sighed as he realized that it could get worse between the Hyuuga clan and the present Hokage since Tsunade didn't know the real reason behind Naruto's anger and unhappiness. Neji couldn't blame Naruto for his reaction. He just hated having to keep quiet about it. Especially since he had a duty to the present leader of the Hyuuga clan.  
  
"You're out late tonight Neji." Sasuke murmured from above. Neji looked up to find Sasuke leaning on a large oak tree.  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha." Neji muttered in annoyance.  
  
Sasuke jumped off the tree as he turned to face him.  
  
"I want to know what happened to Hinata Hyuuga?"  
  
Neji's clear eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't keep track of Hinata- sama. You're wasting your time waiting for me here." Neji replied as he began to move around Sasuke. But he stopped as Sasuke brought out an arm to bar his way.  
  
"Regardless of how that dope acts around everyone, he is not himself. He has helped you many times before. Does the friendship he has with you mean nothing to you?"  
  
Neji pushed the arm away as he kept walking, but as he passed he murmured, "Ask Tsunade-sama."  
  
Sasuke paused as he turned back to look at Neji's retreating form. Then in a flash he disappeared from view.  
  
A few Hours later  
  
"It's good to finally be home!" Naruto cried in exuberance as he settled himself down on the kitchen chair to eat a hot cup of ramen noodle soup. He began to eat with such exuberance that he began to turn pink from over- stuffing himself.  
  
"Gurk!" He gasped as he swallowed the mouth full and smiled at the taste of the warm liquid going down his throat.  
  
As he paused he looked across from him and saw the small couch that stood right across the kitchen table.  
  
He remembered the image of her sweet body leaning back because his own body had pushed her downward to taste her sweet skin.  
  
The plate of noodles flew across the room as it smashed on the floor and the liquid spilled on to the couch.  
  
Naruto's face was flushed as his eyes became cold. His right arm stuck straight out as his body shock in anger at the image.  
  
"Damn you Hinata!" Naruto growled as his hands turned into fists and slammed them on to the table. "Why?"  
  
"It's not like you to be wasting food like that dope."  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Sasuke who was entering his apartment through the window. He jumped to avoid the mess that was splattered on the floor and couch.  
  
"You're a slob Naruto."  
  
"Humph! I don't think you came here to bother me about my place. So what do you want Sasuke." Naruto snapped back.  
  
Sasuke took out a small piece of paper. "I want to talk but you must promise to shut up and hear me out and if you don't want to do anithyng after, then we won't."  
  
Naruto scowled but nodded as he leaned back on his chair. "Fine I promise."  
  
"Hinata's father has secretly betrothed Hinata to a Lord Katsumi Anami and they are getting married a week from now."  
  
Naruto eyes widened  
  
"WHAT!" 


	5. Rain 5

"You know how important this union between the Hyuuga family and our own is to me boy

Note: Sorry this took SOOO long. But life interrupts and I'm busy everyday folks. I don't own any of the major Naruto characters.

Rain

Part 5

By Holly

"You know how important this union between the Hyuuga family and our own is to me boy. I won't tolerate any foolish behavior on your part." Bariun Anami snapped as he starred pointedly at his son who sat across from him.

Katsumi Anami's green eyes looked coldly back but his face revealed none of the revulsion and anger he felt towards this man he called father.

"Those threats won't work on me anymore father. You're lucky I'm going to go along with this foolish betrothal in the first place." Katsumi murmured back as he leaned on to his seat.

Bariun smirked as he brought his arms onto the beautifully carved mahogany desk.

"You're going along with this my son, because I hold all the cards in this game."

Katsumi's eyes narrowed as his hands clenched slightly.

He quickly stood up and began to walk away, but paused slightly as he turned to look back at his father.

"This isn't over because one day I will kill." He quickly turned away and left the room.

A figure materialized behind Bariun.

"Will he be a problem?"

Bariun smirked as he stood up to face the visitor.

"No. There's no need to worry. They are idle threats."

He paused as he looked up at his visitor.

"Just in case though, I believe we should move her to a new location. Close by this time."

The man stepped into the shadows revealing a tall figure with dressed in black paints and a grey shirt. He had 2 pouches hung on either side of his wait. His handsome face had a scar on his right cheek which gave him a sinister look that mirrored his true nature. His dark eyes looked cold and unfeeling and on his forehead revealed the insignia of the leaf that had a slash over it. The color of his eyes where a piercing grey that almost looked empty and void. His long hair which was tied back began to whip upwards from the wind coming from the open window.

Bariun smiled. "You worry too much Rikuto-san."

A corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "I never worry."

Hinata stretched upwards and decided to change from her formal clothing to her regular ninja outfit of her boots and pants. She needed to get out of her room. It was so stuffy and warm and the garden looked so inviting. She decided to jump from the balcony to the large tree that was only a few feet away. Then she quickly climbed down and walked down a white stone path. The garden was lighted up by the fire flies that flew around the flowers. Hinata slowly walked past the different flowers admiring the beauty and the serenity of the place. Somehow this garden seemed to calm her down. As she walked further on she realized that this garden was bigger then she thought. She had walked for at least ten minutes now.

Then she heard a large sound of two weapons, and it seemed like they where swords clashing against each other. Her ninja instincts kicked in as she quickly ran towards the direction where she had heard it.

But just as she got there her instincts told her to duck as she did she saw a blade of a sword swing at her head. Out of instinct she swung her arm out to give the intruder a good hit on the chest when her hand was stopped by another.

"What do you want?" Katsumi snapped as his green eyes looked down at her in anger and his hand pinned hers up against a tree.

Hinata gasped and then she calmed down after realizing who it was.

"I was walking, when I heard a noise, like a battle taking place and I decided to investigate. Now can you please let go of my hand?"

"Katsumi you should know better then that. Be more gentle with the lady."

Hinata turned to see a man dressed in dark brown robe with a sword that was sheafed on his left side. His long straight hair was slicked back and white. His face was slim and showed the lines of aging. He smiled as he took Hinata's hand and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hyuuga. I am Mazuno Shiro. And I apologize if we had alarmed you in anyway. Lord Katsumi and I where training."

Hinata bowed gracefully back as she smiled at the polite man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Shiro-san."

"You can call me Mazuno." He replied as he turned a reproachful glare at Katsumi. "I think our training will continue tomorrow bright and early. Be up at dawn Katusmi."

He paused as he smiled at Hinata. "It was a pleasure meeting you"

Hinata returned the smile as she bowed again. "Likewise, I do hope we meet again Mazuno-san." He nodded and before he turned to leave he looked back at Katsumi who had said nothing and was standing back looking annoyed at his teacher.

"I think its best you escort Lady Hyuuga to her room. It is late."

Before Katsumi could protest he quickly turned and left. Mazuno smiled slightly, yes this girl was different then all the simpering females Katsumi had taken a fancy too. She may be good for Katsumi's soul.

Katsumi sighed as he turned a glaring face at Hinata. "You shouldn't be out here at this time of night."

Hinata rubbed her soar hand as her eyes narrowed. "This place is heavily guarded. I doubt anything will ever happen to me here."

Hinata gasped as Katsumi took her hand in his as he led her back to the house. "Nonetheless you should get back inside. I insist."

Hinata decided not to argue but inside she was beginning to become angry. No one had ever made her loose her patience as fast as he had. Of course no one had ever bothered to really keep her safety in mind except for Naruto-kun and her team mates, but they where never this pushy or arrogant.

"I have been trying to talk to you about this betrothal." Hinata said as they walked down the garden path.

Katsumi paused mid step and nodded. "What about it?"

Hinata stopped as she faced him. "Do you really want to marry me? From the expression on your face I don't think that's the case."

Katsumi sighed as he let go of her hand. "Do you expect me to be happy being betrothed to you." Hinata's eyes looked back at him with confusion and then understanding.

"Do you think I wanted this betrothal?"

"Of course you do, you are probably the one who set it all up with your father."

Hinata's eyes widened and then slowly narrowed as her mouth took a hard line turn down ward.

"I would never marry an arrogant boy like you. I don't know what makes you think I would even want to marry you but I don't. Besides I'm in love with someone else." Hinata paused to take a breath as she tried to control her body that wanted to take from her anger. She quickly ran off and jumped up the tree branches and went into her bedroom.

Katsumi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Women", he muttered. He looked up towards the balcony she had jumped into and then it him.

"She's a ninja."

He finally realized that what she had said about not wanting to get married might be true. Katsumi wanted to go and talk with her but knew it was a bad idea at the moment.

"Damn what a nuisance."

He realized it be best to wait until tomorrow.

On the outskirts of the Konoha forest, three dark figures where jumping from branch to branch heading towards the direction of the village of Mist. The moonlights rays shined for a brief instant on Naruto's blond hair. His gaze was on what was ahead of him and he had not said a word as they progressed on their journey. Sasuke was right behind him thinking of how they would go about their plan. Sakura was right behind them worrying over how they would be able to rescue Hinata. What the three did not know was that two separate shadows where also silently following close behind.

Naruto looked up at the bright white moon and his hand balled into tight fists.

"Hinata, I'm coming."


	6. Rain 6

Note: To the disgruntled fan, please calm down. I have a life and a very busy one. I won't go into details because that's my business. Anyway I hope everyone else enjoys this chapter.

Rain

Chapter 6

Naruto began to pace as he tried to wait patiently for Sakura to come back from reconnaissance of the area but his patience was growing thin.

"Idiot, if you don't stop pacing Ill stop you myself." Sasuke growled as he was growing tired of looking at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer towards him.

"And what are you gonna do about it snake boy"

Before Naruto could react Sasuke had quickly punched Naruto in the face sending him flying backwards and slamming on a tree.

"That's what I've been wanting to do."

Naruto wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Ok let's go!" Naruto growled.

"HELP!"

A strong shout from a girl rang out, not far away as both of them jumped to attention.

"It's coming from that way." Sasuke said as he ran towards the main road not far away. But he abruptly stopped as he sensed chakra coming from the same direction.

Naruto jumped up a tree and saw a girl about his age running at his general direction, with three ninja closing in at her heels. He quickly dashed down the tree and ran past the girl as he leaped up and kicked one ninja and brought his arm out to punch the other that was right behind him. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's rash decision but had no choice but to cover him. As he took care of the third ninja and powered up enough chakra into his fist to knock the third unconscious. The young girl who had stood by and seen the two ninja boys come to her rescue was too shocked to speak, until the handsome dark haired ninja had walked up to her.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded as she tried to find her voice. "I'm fine, thank you so much for your help." Sasuke nodded and he began to turn to Naruto so they could meet Sakura back at the pond.

"Wait."

The girl pleaded as she grabbed his arm. "Please I need to ask for your help." Sasuke shook his arm free.

"Sorry but my friends and I are busy at the moment. We have our own mission to accomplish."

Naruto walked over to them as he looked at the girl curiously. "Why where the ninja of Mist after you?"

The girl bowed and then looked up to smile at them.

"Hello, my name is Izumi Anami and those men where after me because I escaped." 

"Anami!" Naruto and Sasuke said as they looked at her in shock.

"Hinata-sama, a message has come from the village of Konoha." One of the maids said as they gave Hinata the message.

Hinata was just about to walk in the gardens to try and relax after being fitted for her wedding gown. She had never thought that she would cringe at such an idea until this ridiculous betrothal had been set up by her father. Her spirits soared as she heard of the message.

Her hand shook as she saw it was from her father. Part of her wanted to throw away the letter but she decided to open it and read it. Her clear eyes widened and then for the first time in her life, she fainted.

Katsumi had just finished his daily training and heard the cry of the servants in the main hall. He quickly ran to find out what had happened and saw Hinata's body lying on the floor. "What happened?" He demanded as he checked her pulse. The servant girl that stood to his right began to explain.

"I don't know my lord. I gave this letter to Lady Hyuuga from her father and then she fainted."

Katsumi quickly picked Hinata up and the maid picked up the letter and followed him up the steps. Once in Hinata's room he gently put her down the bed. "Make sure that Lady Hyuuga is not to be disturbed. If anyone disobeys my order there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

The maid nodded as she quickly put the letter down and left them alone.

He checked head to see if she had a fever but found that she seemed fine.

Katsumi paused as he looked at her sleeping form. It was a welcome relief to the silent angry stares she had given him these past 3 days. In a way it was a welcome relief to the fawning he usually received. Katsumi smirked as he realized that she would not be happy if she awoke to find him in her room. Despite the calm demeanor Hinata Hyuuga had a temper that even rivaled his own younger sister. He paused in between his own thoughts as he saw Hinata move her head towards his direction. A stray tendril of dark hair covered the side of her face. He slowly brought his hand out to push it away and could feel her smooth skin rubbing against his knuckles. He knew he should pull away but for some reason he couldn't. The need to feel her skin outweighed any reason in his mind. Hinata sighed and then whispered,

"Naruto….kun."

Katsumi's eyes narrowed and he quickly stood up. He stomped over to the door and opened it as he ordered the maid to stay by her side and quickly left.

He had a strong urge to go back and train but instead he turned to his room. He needed a bath and time to relax. The heat must be what was getting to him. Or else why did he have a strong urge to hit someone. He shook the emotion away as he quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the warm water awaiting him. It relaxed his tense muscles as he leaned back and turned up his head to look at the ceiling. His eyes looking thoughtful as an image of Hinata's face appeared before him.

"Idiot."

He quickly finished bathing and got dressed. Despite the long bath he still felt agitated, "Damn it." Katsumi snapped as he walked past his desk and bumped the picture frame that stood there. It felt to the floor as the glass broke into pieces.

He picked up the frame and paused as he stared at the picture of a woman with long brown hair and dark green eyes. She had her arms around a young boy who looked just like Katsumi and a little girl who also had the same coloring. He sighed as he looked pointedly at the little girl.

"Don't worry mother I will protect Izumi."

He paused and his eyes narrowed. He saw a shiny object hidden behind the picture. He took out the picture and saw it was a ring. There was an insignia on it and he gasped as he realized he had scene this same insignia before. He turned the ring around to examine it further as he look on the back of it and saw the initials, U.I.

A knock on the door interrupted his confused thoughts. He quickly stuffed the ring in his pocket as his father came in.

"You know it's impolite to come in without my say so father." Katsumi snapped as he placed the picture face down and stepped towards him.

"Just wanted to remind you of the ball tomorrow. Don't try to get out of this event because the girl's father has decided to come as well. I want you to be on your best behavior and to show the image of a loving fiancé." Katsumi's eyes narrowed but he merely nodded.

"As you wish. I will be on my best behavior on one condition."

Bariun turned his eyes sharply back at his son.

"What is it?"

"I want my sister to be there. If I am to marry Hinata then you can at least grant me that much."

He hated to ask this man anything but in this case it felt important to tell his sister of the ring. Bariun paused and shook his head in agreement.

"I will allow it, but no tricks boy. If I so much as feel you acting suspicious in any way you will not see your sister for another year. Understood?"

Katsumi looked coldly back at him. "Yes."

As Bariun left Katsumi looked back at the ring and decided that this engagement may be a chance to keep his father occupied with the preparations while he found out the mystery of the owner of the ring. Besides he was not in the mood to deal with the strange emotions that clear eyed girl had invoked from him.


	7. Rain 7

Authors Note: My apologies for the very, very, very, very late update. But I'm done with this story. I just need to do some quick editing on the chapters and I will be posting them as I finish editing them. Enjoy!

Rain

Part 7

The guard standing by the outpost saw the carriage as it slowly came closer to the main check point. The man squinted down at the carriage as he saw three cloaked figures that usually stood guard over Lady Izumi. The man's eyes narrowed and then he threw a kunai at the man sitting next to the driver. The ninja stood up as he effortlessly grabbed the kunai in mid air never having to reveal his face. But the thick and menacing voice shouted out.

"I don't mind fighting but if you want to make Lord Bariun wait then that's fine by me. That is if you want to deal with the consequences?"

Then the kunai was thrown back at much faster speed as it passed the guards face just inches away. The guard gasped and then looked back as he quickly looked at the ninja and decided to take heed and stood to attention as he shouted.

"No, you may pass."

The robed ninja nodded as the carriage passed the now open gates that went into the village. Just as it passed one of the other guards landed close by as it looked at the robbed ninja.

"My lord wants Lady Izumi to be taken to the main house. The servants and Lord Katsumi are expecting her right now."

Both of the robed ninjas paused and then nodded.

Izumi had heard everything as she saw that the guards where gone and she scooted towards the window.

"Something must be going on. It's rare that my father would want me in the main house."

Sakura looked annoyed as she looked at her attire. She was dressed in a simple but ugly dark brown kimono. She hated this plan but Naruto and Sasuke had agreed that this was the best way to get into Lord Anami Katumi's palace. It was easier to disguise themselves and help Lady Izumi. Sakura's blue eyes narrowed as she remembered how Izumi had stayed close by to Sasuke and was literally trying to flirt with him. The worst thing about all this was that she had to play the maid so that she could infiltrate the house. Sakura didn't mind doing this to help Hinata, especially after what they had found out. She shivered at the idea of being forced to marry someone else. It alarmed her more that Lord Bariun was such a ruthless man as to separate his daughter and son like this and to use his daughter as a tool to make sure his son would obey him.

"We're here."

Sasuke said as Sakura peeked from the carriage window with Izumi. Sakura's eyes widened at the large spacious garden they passed by and then as the carriage moved close, she got a better view of the huge mansion that stood before her. She quickly looked away as she saw other guards approaching. Izumi looked back at Sakura.

"Whatever you do, you must remember that you're a maid and that you must look down at all times until someone speaks to you."

Sakura gritted her teeth but nodded as she held on to the thought of poor Hinata even if it killed her!

Hinata heard the cries of the guards and she instantly felt her father unmistakable chakra coming from the front entrance of the house. Her maid had rushed into her room.

"Hinata-sama your father Lord Hyuuga is here!"

Hinata gave the maid a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Yes I know. Please tell Lord Bariun that I will be down soon."

The maid nodded as she left. Hinata sighed and wondered how she was going to be able to stomach seeing her father again. Her eyes traveled back to the letter he had sent her. It still shocked her when she thought about what her father had written. Telling her that if she where to become pregnant with Naruto's child, that she would have to either kill it or secretly send it away. It was the only choice he had given to her. Hinata almost felt the rage consume her again but she was able to hold it down. She knew there was no point in loosing her energy to anger and hate. She touched her stomach briefly wondering if she was pregnant but she had not felt any symptoms. Hinata shook the thoughts away. Even if she had conceived wasn't it to early to tell? She paused as she wondered if she could use her Byakugan to sense a different Chakra from her own. Hinata took a deep breath and looked pointedly at her belly and whispered, "Byakugan." She saw nothing else except her own chakra and felt a bit sad at the thought but then shook it away.

She stood up as her yes cleared up and decided it was time to go down and try to stomach being in her fathers' presence. She had over heard the maids talking about Katsumi's sister who was also in the castle. Hopefully she would get a chance to meet her.

"Hiashi it's good to see you my friend." Lord Bariun said as he pulled up a comfortable chair for him.

"Glad to see you as well Bariun. I hope my daughter has not caused any problems."

Bariun smiled as he shook his head,

"None at all, she's been in her room or in the gardens"

Hiashis' eyes narrowed as he took a drink from his friend.

"Good to hear, but I do have a matter I must discuss with you. First I must ask that you strengthen the security around your home as soon as possible, especially before the wedding."

Bariun paused as he was about to pick up his own drink. "Why, do you believe that your daughter might cause problems?"

Hiashi nodded as he took a long zip of his drink.

"No, I believe you will have protests coming from the opposite direction. More accurately from her friends."

Hiashi paused as his hands tightened on the glass cup, "Especially from Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto sneezed covered his mouth quickly in hopes that no one had heard him. He had somehow been able to sneak into the garden area despite Sasukes' warnings not too. He and Sasuke had easily disguised themselves and were able to hide themselves within the ninjas working in the castle. Even though Sasuke had told him not to sneak into the castle grounds until the ball that would take place that night, Naruto couldn't hold himself back. He had to at least make sure Hinata was treated well. Although deep inside he knew he wanted to see her again. It had been almost 2 weeks and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He quietly jumped from one tree branch to another as he got close to the castle he looked up and saw that he had his work cut out for him.

Hinata sat down on the marble bench across from the rose garden as she tried to block away the image of her father. He had looked no different to her but inside she was repulsed by him and was very glad that he took no notice of her. She felt at peace now being away from him and in the garden. Despite her cool behavior towards her father, Katsumi had been very pleasant and cooperative. A completely different persona had shown itself from the one she had gotten used too. She was impressed by his manners but at the same time it irritated her that he seemed to have accepted this betrothal. She wanted to ask why he had such a change of heart. But by the end of the disgusting display of friendship with her father, she could not stand anymore and had abruptly left.

"Hinata may I speak with you?" Katsumi said as he appeared before her. She quickly stood up in surprise but quickly recovered as she nodded.

"Yes, Katsumi-san"

Katsumi paused as he noticed the cool tone in her voice.

"Look I know what you're thinking while we were at dinner, but I realized something earlier today." He took a step closer to her. "I know this is very sudden but I've decided to agree to this betrothal."

Hinata took a step back as her eyes narrowed in response.

"Wh--Why do you want this marriage to happen? I thought you had decided to try and talk to your father in hopes he would end this." She paused as she turned away and looked up at the sun setting in the distance.

"I don't love you Katsumi-san and you don't love me."

Katsumi placed his hand on her arm and slowly brought her to face him. He's green eyes starring intently at her face.

"I don't know if I love you Hinata but…" He paused as he brought her face up to his.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his face change and she realized she was too late to stop him as he leaned down and kissed her. Katsumi had never been this close to another female before and as he brushed his lips over hers he felt something deep in heart.

Hinata was in shock at his actions to move and then both felt a strange dark chakra as they broke apart.

Katsumi put himself in front of Hinata and shouted towards the direction of were he had sensed a dark chakra.

"Who is there? Show yourself ninja"

Before anything happened the chakra vanished and as Katsumi was ready to investigate.

Hinata broke away from her shock and brought her hands to her lips.

"Wha--What are you doing Katsumi-san! Are you out of your mind?"

Katsumi starred down at her lips and then at her. He decided to investigate that chakra later and turned to face her.

"No I just wanted to tell you that I want you Hinata. You're different from other girls I've met. I can't let you go, even if you love someone else. We will have all the time in the world for you to learn to love me." He paused as he looked back at his home, "I also have my own reasons to go on with this marriage. I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata took a few steps away from him as she wiped her lips and slowly moved around him to get away.

"That will never happen and I wish you hadn't done that. Stay away from me Katsumi."

She then ran away and as she did she could have sworn she felt a familiar chakra, but as she turned back to the source she saw nothing but the sway of the tree branches.

Naruto-kun, I wish I was back in Konoha with you, she thought as she went inside.

Unknown to them Sasuke held on to the unconscious form of Naruto. He used his Sharingan to escape before they were noticed. Sasuke had seen enough to realize what had made Naruto furious enough to let his Kiyubi chakra leak out. As they reached the woods and landed on the outskirts of the castle, Sakura had shown up to meet them.

"What happened?" She asked in surprise as she saw Naruto unconscious.

"The dope was about to blow our cover and I had to put him out of his misery." Sasuke snapped as he dropped Naruto on the floor.

Sakura sighed as he checked Naruto. She was about ask Sasuke for details but was stopped as he said, "Don't ask, I'm sure the dope will tell you himself once his up." He paused as he sat down on the ground.

"What have you found out?"

Sakura stood up and sat next to him.

"Hinata is staying on the second level of that castle. She doesn't see anyone and has stayed to herself. Tonight they will hold a ball to honor the betrothal between the two families. Preparations are being made as the wedding will take place two days from now."

Sasuke nodded as he thought about what he had found out. "From what I just heard the son wants this wedding to happen."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But why would he want this, there are rumors that he doesn't want this marriage to take place, besides they had never met until recently."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto as he grimaced. "It seems his had a change of heart. There has also been a doubling of the ninja guards. I think Lord Hyuuga knows we are here."

Sakura sighed as she brought her hands to her aching neck. "Well I hope we can finish this soon." She paused as her eyes narrowed in anger at being a maid to Lady Izumi. The girl was working her to death.

She didn't bother mentioning how many questions Izumi had asked about Sasuke.

Narutos' groan broke Sakura's thoughts as she looked back to see him sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Sasuke you bastard, why the hell did you knock me out! You had no right to interfere."

Sasuke grunted as he looked angrily back at him.

"You idiot, had you shown yourself right now all our plans would have been ruined, and our lives in danger."

He stood up as he turned away from him and began to put on the ninja disguise.

"In order to go further with our plans Ill need you to sneak into the courtyard and get close enough to Hinata to find out what's going on." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply and disappeared as he left for guard duty.

Naruto was about to go after Sasuke but Sakura stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, we don't have time for this Naruto. Besides if it's true what Sasuke was saying then I'm glad he knocked you out."

Naruto looked away as he nodded but he was determined to see Hinata again. The image of Hinata being kissed by someone else made him see red again as he growled and slammed his fist on the ground.

Sakura gasped as she saw the dent and chakra that had seeped out. She was glad it was just the normal blue chakra since she didn't have skill to suppress the Kiyubis' chakra.

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked as she took a step towards him.

Naruto shook his head as she blocked the image from his mind. "It's nothing, that jerks right though, I will wait until tonight to see her." Naruto paused as he rubbed his hand.

"Hinata-chan" he murmured as he looked sadly back at the castle.

Hinata put the final touches on her hair up in loose bun that was held by a golden hair comb that held it up. She stepped towards the long mirror as she looked at herself and for a second didn't believe it was her starring back. Her dark blue dress was a perfect contrast to her white skin almost making it glow. The dress had belonged to her mother and her younger sister had sent it to her for this occasion. The top of the dress exposed her shoulders and club to her shoulders and revealed a bit too much for Hinatas' liking but she would find something to cover it. The bottom-half of the dress flowed nicely over her hips and down to her feet. As she turned herself around she saw how the dress clung to her and made her feel as though she were a princess.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes" she replied as she saw that her maid had come in with a small silver box.

"Hinata-sama this was sent to you from Lord Katsumi with a note."

Hinata grimaced as she looked at the box and graciously accepted it. As the maid left she looked back at the box and opened it. She gasped as she saw a gold necklace, it was a bit thick with an aqua colored stone shining brightly. She picked up the note to read it.

'Dear Hinata, I can understand why you might not want to see me after what happened earlier today. My deepest apologies on my actions, I could not help myself when I saw you in the garden. I meant what I told you this afternoon and I will wait for you to change your mind. I have another reason to go through with this and I hope you will hear me out when I see you tonight. This necklace belonged to my mother and it's a peace offering from me to you. I hope to see you wear it and if you can please give me a chance to explain further and talk with you tonight. Your friend, Katsumi Anami'

Hinata sighed as she looked at the necklace. She did not want to wear it and was considering sending it back but decided to wait and hear Katsumi out. She slowly took the necklace and put it on her neck. It was best to accept this peace offering, in hopes that she could convince Katsumi to end this betrothal before it was too late.


	8. Rain 8

Authors Note: Smut/Sex alert! It's been a while since I've written it. Enjoy!

Rain

Part 8

Hinata had never met so many people in all her life. She looked over to Katsumi who had silently stayed by her side since they had both met at the top of the stairs. He was very quiet and had not said much except in greeting.

Hinata hoped they would have a chance to talk in private soon. She let Katsumi lead her around the hall as she was introduced to the guests. As the music began he had taken her hand and was leading her to the dance floor. It hit her that they were the only ones on the dance floor. She paused for a second but Katsumi softly pushed her and led the way as they began to dance.

"Uh, Katsumi-san." She murmured as she placed one hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand to lead her in dance.

Katsumi slowly smiled at her. "It's alright Hianta-san, I can tell you're nervous at dancing but I will lead you along. It's very easy once you get the hang of it."

Hinata followed his steps as she tried not to trip. "You're a good dancer, I'm not so good. It's very easy to follow your footsteps."

Katsumi looked down at her and smiled. "I'm glad you approve. You're not so bad yourself."

He pulled her closer as he twirled with her around the dance floor.

Lord Hyuuga and Lord Bariun looked on in approval as they talked about the couple's future.

"Have the guards been doubled Bariun?" Hiashi asked as he watched to make sure his daughter would not make a social blunder.

Bariun nodded as he took a drink from one of his servants.

"Yes, there is more then a one hundred ninja on patrol tonight and it will stay that way till the wedding for two days. So don't worry so much Hiashi, nothing will interrupt this wedding."

Hiashi smiled as he nodded his approval and looked back at the dancing couple. He had already determined that Hinata was not pregnant which was a stroke of luck and now with that small worry out of the way the rest of remaining two days will be easy to handle.

Outside in the garden area a shadow could be seen watching from afar. Naruto was hidden behind the thick trees as he held back his anger that was slowly beginning to surface. He gritted his teeth as his hands balled into tight fists. He kept remembering what Sasuke had told him before he left.

"Naruto don't forget the reason we are here. You need to meet Hinata and find out what's going on. If she's happy here there is no point in continuing this plan."

Naruto had been irritated at Sasuke for knocking him out earlier but had agreed that he needed to see her. While Sasuke had gone to keep a look-out at the outer edge of the garden, Sakura had stayed as the servant of Lady Izumi to keep track of any news from the inside. He slapped his face with both his hands as he began to clear his mind and concentrate matters at present.

"Focus Naruto, You need to talk to Hinata first." He looked sadly back at the dancing couple and held his breath as he saw them slowly move to the outside garden.

"Yosh! Finally my big chance," Naruto whispered as he began to make his way closer to the couple.

Hinata took a deep breath as she smelled the sweet fragrances of the rose garden. The fresh air helped clear her mind as she looked at Katsumi.

"Katsumi-san we need to about this betrothal. You said you had other reasons you wanted to talk to me about."

Katsumi nodded. "Yes Hinata-san, one other reason being my younger sister, Izumi."

Hinata paused as she looked back at dance floor were Izumi was standing next to her father. Hinata had, had the feeling ever since meeting her that despite her smiles she did not get along with their father.

"In order to keep me here my father has held my sisters captive. He knows I can't leave here without her." Katsumi paused as he looked back at Lord Bariun in disgust.

"In fact I believe that man is not my real father. But he keeps me here for some other unknown reason. I've been trying to figure out why for many years, but I think the main reason might be because of you Hinata." Katsumi looked back at her as he took her hand in his.

"Despite my reason for doing this though, I have also grown to care a lot about you. I wasn't lying when I that I wanted you to learn to love me. I'll wait however long it takes for you to change your mind."

Hinata moved her hand and turned away.

"Katsumi-san, I want to thank you for being honest with me, but I don't think it's a good idea to go on with this betrothal. I know in my heart that I will never stop loving Naruto-kun. One day you will meet someone you love and you will understand these feelings. I want you to reconsider and maybe we can find a way to escape together with your sister."

Katsumi felt anger flare up at the mention of that name again. He had remembered it ever since Hinata had whispered it after she had fainted.

"Does this Naruto love you? Or want you?"

Hinata looked back at him and brought her fingers together as she looked down at the floor.

"I don't know. I had left so suddenly to this castle. Because of my fathers interference I never had a chance to speak to Naruto-kun."

Katsumi slowly smiled kindly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about you Hinata-san. It's been almost two weeks and I'm sure that by now he would have found a way to find you or send word. If he hasn't wouldn't he have come by now?"

Hinata blushed as she looked annoyingly back at him.

"Stop it Kasumi-san, there could be many reasons why Naruto-kun has not come for me. I won't believe such talk from you."

Katsumi glared at her as his patience ran out.

"Fine believe what you want but this marriage will happen. I cannot risk my sisters' life over a naïve idea to escape. You have no idea of the amount of experienced ninja my father has as security. I'm sorry Hinata-san but I will marry you, whether you like it or not."

He paused as he took her hands in his. "In time you will learn to accept me."

Hinata looked saddened at this. Katsumi slowly began to move closer to her.

"You will learn to love me Hinata-chan." He whispered as he leaned his head closer to her face. Hinata gasped and pushed him away.

"That will never happen Katsumi-san," she snapped as she turned and ran away from him.

Katsumi sighed as he let her go, deciding she needed time alone. He felt like a complete jerk at what he had said but he didn't have a choice in this matter. Part of his reason was to keep his sister safe but the other was with the girl who had turned away from him. He almost felt like he was being his fathers' real son.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan"

Hinata didn't care were she was running too. She remembered the words Katsumi had said and they had hurt. The idea that Naruto didn't care about her enough to try and get in touch with her had stabbed deep in her heart. It had never come to mind but now that the words were spoken, she realized that she also had doubts. Her thoughts were broken as she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

"Ow! What a time to fall flat on my face." Hinata whispered as she sat up and rubbed her soar ankle.

She was silent for a moment and then she felt her eyes warm up as tears began to fall, she brought her hand to her face as rubbed them away.

"I don't believe his words. I won't!" She whispered to herself. She froze as she felt an unknown stranger materialize behind her.

She didn't know if it was a security guard or not but she quickly stood up. Hinata had stood up to fast and was about to fall again till she felt two strong hands grip both her arms to help support her. She was about to thank the stranger until she recognized the black and orange colors of his clothes and slowly rose her head up to meet see blue eyes starring back at her.

Before loosing consciousness she smiled as she whispered. "Na-ru-to-kun"

Naruto sighed as he picked Hinata up and decided it be best to go deeper into the garden were they could talk and have some privacy. He could hear the sound of water rushing and followed it as he came to a water fountain. He lied Hinata down on the nearest stone bench and took out his drinking pouch to bring her some water.

He slowly brought her body over to him and placed her on his lap to give her a drink.

"Oy! Hinata, wake up"

Hinata felt the cool water over her lips. She chocked a bit from feeling the liquid going down the wrong tube. As she stopped coughing she realized she had not been dreaming as she gaped in surprise again.

"Hinata please don't faint again or make a sound. I need to talk to you. Understand?"

Hinata shook her head as she realized she couldn't find her voice. Her face began to turn red as she began to become extremely shy. Old habits die hard especially when she is around Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, how did you find me? When my father sent me away I wasn't sure if you knew were I was taken too."

Naruto paused as he let her slide back on to the bench. He slowly stood up and faced her flushed face.

"Hinata I want to know what's going on. I thought you were being forced into this but since I saw you with that guy." He broke off as he looked away from her. He felt himself growing angry again as he remembered the kiss she had shared with the other guy.

"Look if you're happy here I won't interfere. From the way things looked. You two seemed very happy."

Hinata gasped in surprise at his comments and realized he had seen Katsumi kiss her. Naruto felt the touch of hands on his back and then arms sliding around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry, it's not what you think. Katsumi-san did kiss me but it's not what I wanted. I would never want to hurt you. After everything that happened between us, do you think I would ever love someone else?"

Naruto turned around as he looked at Hinata and slowly brought his arms around her. "Is this true Hinata?"

Hinata merely brought her face close and kissed him in response to his question as she did she whispered "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt doubt leaving him behind as he returned the kiss and crushed her to him. For her it felt like an eternity in his arms and she didn't want the dream to end. Naruto broke the kiss as he took a long breath of air. He studied her face and looked down at the rest of her.

"You look beautiful Hinata. That color suits you."

Hinata looked down at herself and then blushed as she shyly looked away. Naruto couldn't help how beautiful she looked with the moonlight shining over her face. She was finally in his arms and he didn't want to let go.

The strong desire that had been building since their last night together came back with a vengeance, taking over his senses. He needed her and for some reason that strong need coupled with how enticing she looked and the sweet smell of her neck sparked him to want to take her.

Hinata could feel the strong desire coming from Naruto as she looked up she saw his eyes almost smoky with the need. She remembered their night together she was a bit shy when she thought about it. Before she knew it, Naruto was fast in his approach as he brought his lips over hers he traced his tongue over her lips and she parted them he entered and tasted her sweet mouth. She groaned as she pulled him closer, feeling that this kiss was asking to reach a climax together. Hinata let her hands run through his hair as she pushed him closer to her. Naruto moaned as he felt her chest touch his own and wanted more. Despite the mission he knew he couldn't stop but he also knew they could not get caught.

He picked her up and rushed towards the woods as he found a private area for them both.

Hinata blushed as she had felt Narutos' need as he was pressed himself over her body. Before she could say anything else, Naruto had tugged at the top of her dress down and she felt her chest exposed.

Naruto began to trail kisses down her neck and brought his mouth over one breast as he began to taste her and felt the familiar sensation of his mouth over her skin. She began to feel that need again as she hugged him closer to her. She brought her hands down and unzipped the top of his jumpsuit and slid her hands under his shirt to feel his skin. Before she could feel further, she could hear him grunt and groan. It almost sounded feral and husky to her.

At that moment she felt his skin was much warmer compared to the cool breeze that she could barely feel anymore. As though some type of red heat was emanating from Naruto himself. She pushed the thought aside as she felt the warmth enveloping her almost as if in a cocoon with only her and Naruto inside of it. She could feel his kisses becoming rougher with need.

"God, I can't wait anymore, Hinata-chan."

Before she could understand his words he roughly brought her down to the ground and proceeded to show her as he tugged her skirt up and tugged her underwear off. She had assumed he would take his time as he had done in there first night together but instead she felt his weight over her.

He kissed her deeply as he slid his jacket off and let her slide his shirt off exposing his skin to her as she explored with her hands. Naruto brought his hands down to her heat as he began to rub her core and slowly began to lick the side of her neck again. For some reason in that time Hinata noticed a strange change in Naruto and before she could place it she shivered as she felt his lips on her neck, nibbling and suckling at the base. She sensed a change in Naruto as his hands stroked her more deeply and began to make her writher and arch her back in the pleasure he was causing.

"Oh, yes Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned as she brought her lips over his exposed neck and nipped on his neck.

That one action drove Narutos' eyes to widen and then change as they began to turn red. In that instant he sunk his teeth deep into her neck causing her to cry out in pain. But as she cried out she felt him thrust deeply into her. Naruto felt as though he was experiencing something much deeper as he felt a small bit of liquid seep into his mouth. The smell of it seemed to have excited him even more as he lapped as much as he could.

Naruto thrust deep into her he didn't stop his pace but instead drove greedily into her. Hinata gasped as she felt the pain disappear from the building need that he drove into her. She couldn't do anything but feel and hold on to Naruto as she followed his lead and both of them rocked back and forth. In that one instant she arched her back as she began to feel the most exquisite climax, before she screamed out, she felt Narutos' mouth crushing her own to stifle any noise. Her nails dug deep on to his back as she screamed her release only a muffling cry could be heard as she kept her mouth pressed to his.

Naruto kept driving into her at a much faster pace as he could feel his own body quickly following her release as he pressed his own body down over hers as his felt a need to move deep into her. She felt his body stiffen and he groaned and fell on top of her. She looked up the dark sky, feeling as though she could soar and reach the stars above.

Naruto felt himself coming back to his senses as he realized how aggressive he had been and stroked Hinatas' face. He had briefly felt the Kiyubis' chakra but it seemed to have disappeared once he had reached his climax. He looked at the wound on her neck but it looked like the bleeding has stopped. Naruto bowed his head low as he stroked her neck.

"Hinata I'm sorry, was I too rough on you?"

She slowly looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Don't worry I don't break easily. It was a bit different but it's you so I don't mind."

Naruto smiled lovingly back at her as he slowly kissed and then he abruptly broke away.

He sensed three chakras as he realized they had been discovered.

"Damn"


	9. Rain 9

Rain

Part 9

Naruto stood up and brought Hinata with him as he snapped to attention and slipped his pants back on. She also sensed the chakra and composed herself and activated her Byakugan.

"There are three ninja heading this way, but why?"

Naruto pulled Hinata along as he tried to conceal his chakra. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Hinatas' hand.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go Hinata-chan."

Hinata was about to protest but Naruto picked her up and began to jump up the tree branches and headed towards the castle.

"You may say that now Naruto-kun but we just took a grave risk."

Naruto smiled and winked as he quickly brought her over to the balcony of her room.

She looked on in surprise. "How did you know?"

Naruto kissed her quick. "No time. We escape tonight. Sakura will find you to give you the details. Ill see you soon Hinata-chan."

He quickly jumped off as he ran full speed over the wall. Hinata smiled but it was gone as she sensed the three shinobi.

"Byakugan"

As she looked around the area she sensed another familiar chakra and then silence. Hinata sensed that the three ninja that had been following them had stopped.

"Sasuke-san is here too."

He must have used his Sharingan in some way to stop the three ninja from pursuing any further. She quickly took this chance to clean herself up and compose herself enough to try and think of a plausible story as to why she left so early. She wondered how she would find Sakura and prayed for Narutos' safety.

As she stepped back in front of the mirror she examined herself carefully to make sure everything look as it did until she noticed the black and blue bruise on the base of her neck. It almost looked like a puncture wound. Had Naruto drawn blood from her, she wondered back and remembered that one moment in the heat of their love making. She sighed and then quickly shook her head to clear it as she looked around for a shawl to cover the mark. She pulled a white shawl close around her neck as she rushed out of her room and hoped she could sneak back unseen.

"You ass, you could have been discovered! You're lucky I was there to get rid of those ninja."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto who had just stood back up after dealing with the punch his friend had just given him.

"Well at least we weren't discovered. So what dimension did you suck the poor suckers too?"

Sasuke grunted as he ignored him and sat down. "So you got lucky tonight."

Naruto blushed as he looked angrily back at him. "That's none of your business snake boy"

Sasuke sighed as he stood up. "You do realize that whatever happened there had awakened the Kiyubi enough to seep out again."

Naruto looked away as he thought about it too. "Yeah I know. I sensed he had taken advantage and took over for a few brief seconds. I don't plan on letting that happen again."

Sasuke nodded but paused as he turned his Sharingan on again. "Looks like his completely back in his seal. But whatever happened between you two has allowed him to come out. Be careful Naruto, for some reason I think his fixated on this relationship you have with Hinata."

Sasuke paused as he put his security robes on.

"Ill let Sakura know to get in touch with Hinata. Going to cover the mess you made. Be back at your station as soon as you can, I don't want to arouse any suspicion."

Then he disappeared.

Naruto nodded and also wondered why this was happening now. When he and Hinata had spent that first night together it had been wonderful and the Kiyubi had been silent but ever since then he had, had a feeling that these strong emotions for her had somehow triggered the seal. He needed to talk to Kakashi-sensei about this when he got back to Konoha. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Hinata in any way.

"You bastard Kiyubi, I wont let you come out again."

He felt a mental buzzing his head as he heard a whisper of a response coming from within him.

'She is our mate now, pup. I merely made your desire a reality.'

Katsumi looked around the gardens for Hinata but could not find her. He was about to sound the alarm before she saw her approaching from opposite side of the garden where he had left her.

"I'm sorry Katsumi-san, I had decided it was getting a bit cold so I went back to get something warm from my room."

Katsumi nodded at her explanation but for some reason he had a feeling she was hiding something else from him.

"It's alright Hinata-san. Why don't we go back to the ball, our fathers are looking everywhere for you. They thought you might have gotten lost."

Hinata smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she took his hand. "Katsumi-san, is there any way you could change your mind about this betrothal?"

Katsumi sighed as he led her back to the double doors leading to the dance hall.

"No there isn't. Let's not bring this up now. We should accept the announcement that's about to take place."

As they both stepped into the large room of guests another figure was seen watching over them.

"It seems the little Hyuuga girl is a better liar then I thought." Rikuto murmured as he jumped down to observe the proceedings.

He had felt a distinct sinister chakra and by the time he had come to investigate all traces of it were gone. The only thing he was sure about was that the Hinata girl had something to do with it. He could smell the faint odor of sex in the spot were he had traced the chakra too. Despite the way she behaved he could smell the same scent from her.

Yamato decided to wait until the right time came to strike. He needed to report this to Lord Bariun as soon as possible.

As Hinata had stepped into the room she saw her father and Lord Bariun walking towards them. Katsumi lead her to the edge of the steps were they would make their announcement.

She looked around to see if she could see Sakura but could feel nothing. Short of using her Byakugan, she knew she had to be patient and wait. As she looked at the group gathered by Lord Bariun she noticed Izumi Anami, Katsumis' sister and then she noticed a strand of pink hair standing out from a maids in waiting who had her head bowed like all the other servants. Hinata realized who it was as the girl turned to her and smiled and then turned away. She wanted to smile back at Sakura but realized that would be a mistake and held her self in check as she concentrated on the announcement.

After they gave it the ball continued but by this point Hinata excused herself to leave. Katsumi nodded in agreement and the fathers also agreed. She was thankful for this as she was led out. As soon as they passed the door and into the hallways leading to the stairs Hinata abruptly let Katsumis' arm go.

"I can walk from here on out Katsumi-san."

She slowly began to walk up the steps as she wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"You're different tonight Hinata-chan. I must warn you to be careful and not to think of doing anything foolish. It won't do you any good."

Katsumi said as he saw her back stiffen as she looked back at him.

"I hope that someday we can end this so you can realize what a mistake this is. Goodnight Katsumi-san."

She rushed up the stairs and didn't stop until she was in her bedroom. Hinata didn't want to talk to him any further.

Hinata wondered how long they had been at the castle but disregarded that as she quickly changed into something more comfortable. She wished she could wear her ninja outfit but knew it would be too risky.

Sakura was glad to finally be free of being a maid as she walked down the hall to the east wing of the castle. She was glad to see that Hinata was alright. She was shocked at how different she looked at the ball. Seeing her with the young Lord Katsumi made her think of a prince and princess standing over their subjects. No wonder it was driving Naruto crazy seeing them together she thought.

Sakura could sympathize with him and even envied the fact that Naruto had finally realized his feelings for Hinata. Sakura looked around the empty hallway and paused as she thought sadly at her own love life or rather, a lack there off. As much as she was glad to have Sasuke back in Konoha there was no change in his cold demeanor when it came to getting closer to him. Sakura shook the thoughts away as she concentrated to matters at hand. They had to get Hinata and Izumi out castle tonight. It was a perfect time to escape.

Sakura turned towards the east wing of the castle and was close to Hinatas' door and then she felt a strong pain shoot up the back of her neck and then she saw nothing.


	10. Rain 10

Rain

Part 10

"Damn," Sasuke muttered as the time had passed without any sign of Sakura.

He didn't like it and it irritated him far more then he liked. He wondered if Sakura was alive or dead. The thought of that didn't sit well with him either. He gritted his teeth and stood up, he needed to get back to Naruto and be on alert for the ninja guard. This was getting far more complicated then expected. He took one last look at the castle and then rushed back to the campsite.

Hinata was worried, it was very late and she had been waiting for hours waiting to hear from Sakura. She had a bad feeling once she realized how late the time was. Since it was already the middle of the night she thought it would be a good time to sneak to Lady Izumis' side of the house and find out what was going on.

As she began to turn the knob the door would not open, it was locked. She stepped away in fear as she realized that somehow they had been discovered. She quickly went out to the balcony and froze as she saw a shadow standing below the balcony. Hinata didn't recognize this person but knew it was a ninja. The man walked away but not before looking back to reveal his scarred face and smiled. Hinata turned away as she realized she was completely trapped.

Sakura opened her eyes and realized she was starring down at a dark concrete floor and as she looked around her surroundings she saw that she was in a large room. She felt her movements were constricted by the chains that held her arms and legs apart.

Damn, she thought as she realized she had been captured. She tried to move her arms and legs to see how far the chains were restricting her and realized that could barely move them at all. She could see by the way the suns rays that it was morning already. Sakura looked the chains and tried to figure out a way to get out of this predicament.

"I would not advice you to try anything Sakura Haruno. It would not prove beneficial for you since those chains are made from a special steel metal that is impervious to breaking apart, even from your hard fists." Rikuto murmured he walked towards her from the room's entrance.

"I've heard of a young talented ninja who could break anything with her strong fists. And you could imagine my surprise when I come across the same one. But don't worry you wont be here for long. You're a guest here until after the marriage ceremony that will take place tonight."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him. "So you bastards changed it so that Hinata marries before anyone else can stop it."

Rikuto chuckled as he suddenly materialized in front of her and brought her face closer to his.

"I hope whoever they are does try. It's been so boring lately and I want a bit of fun. From what I could sense there are two of them and both of them are very strong. They will make fine prey for me."

Sakura turned her head away from him. "Don't you have it the other way around?"

Rikuto laughed as his hand came up grabbing her face to look at his.

"You my dear will be bait for those two. After I take care of them you will make great sport for me in bed."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in a death glare as she instinctively tried to bring her arm up to punch him but felt the chains restricting her arms back. Rikuto grabbed her by her hair as he brought his mouth down to hers. He grunted as he had felt her sharp teeth bite down hard on his lip. He slapped her on the face as he rubbed the blood from his lips. He began to lick the rest away and chuckled.

"Stay the hell away from me you son of a bitch. You're a dead man once I get out of here." she growled as she glared back at him, ignoring the stinging pain on her cheek.

Rikuto smiled but paused and stood back.

"As much as I'd love to continue this I have to go back up and wait for my prey. I do believe they will come tonight, but I have the boring duty of making sure that Hyuuga brat does not try to escape. Ill be back for you Sakura-chan. You will warm my bed nicely tonight." Rikuto said as he disappeared.

Sakura shivered in fear as she realized that this man was extremely dangerous and strong. She had to get out but as she looked at her situation she realized she was stuck. Sakura prayed that Sasuke and Naruto would be alright.

Lord Bariun stood outside the mansion as he waited for the small amount of guests to arrive. He was furious that the stupid Hyuuga girl had tried to escape with her lover. He had been told at length about Naruto Uzumaki from her father and was disgusted that history seemed to be repeating itself again. He thought back to the sins of his own wife had committed against him.

Bariun smiled as he was determined that the Hyuuga girl would be married before any other interruptions took place. Once she was part of his family, he would take the girl and find out the secrets behind the Byakugan ability of the Hyuuga family. He was determined to have them married tonight and knew that there would be no way that stupid leaf ninja could interfere. Besides he had Rikuto under his command and he could easily take care of some interfering brats.

Lord Hyuuga had looked at his friend and despite his agreement over the marriage he was beginning to sense that there was something beneath Bariuns' actions. He had not found Sakura Haruno and despite his assurance that they would only keep Sakura captive until after the ceremony his friend had not told Hiashi where they were keeping her.

In fact Hiashi had been having the feeling that there was another strong shinobi close by but he had decided to not go as far as using Byakugan to find this person. He did not want to show any disrespect to his friend. Hiashi still had a feeling of foreboding and decided to keep a close eye on things before he was satisfied enough to leave.

Katsumi had decided to stay outside the garden as he thought about what Hinata had tried to do. He had a feeling Hinata would try and escape and was saddened to find out from his father this morning. Now that the wedding has moved up, he began to feel doubt over the whole thing.

If it was only that simple to take his sister away he would have tried but at the same time he felt like a coward. Katsumi turned his mind away from his problems as he thought back to the ring he had found. He took it out again and looked the small inscription he had found after he had cleaned the ring.

'I'll always be with you. UI'

He knew this had to be an important person in his mothers' life to have kept it so hidden.

"There you are Katsumi-san." Shiro said as he walked over to him. He paused as he stood next to him.

"I was surprised to hear that you have decided to accept this marriage to Lady Hinata."

Katsumi sighed as he ran his hand through is hair. "I know what you're thinking Shiro-sensei, but I won't change my mind. This is the only way I can keep my sister safe and besides I want this now. I believe Hinata is the one for me."

Shiro sat down next to Katsumi as he looked up at the sun setting in the distance

"But does the lady feel the same for you. I understand your need to protect Lady Izumi but you must be careful to not follow blindly into your fathers trap. I have great suspicions over this whole thing. Please be careful young master."

Katsumi nodded and then he was struck with another thought and took the ring he had found. "Shiro-sensei, you have served with my mothers' household for many years. Maybe you can tell me if this ring looks familiar to you." Katsumi brought the ring closer to his teacher.

"That's! Where did you get that Katsumi-san?" Shiro said as he stared at the ring and then back at him.

"So you do know who this belongs too! Tell me Shiro-sensei, what is so important about the ring? I found this hidden behind my mother's portrait."

Shiro paused as he thought about what he could say to him. He realized he had no choice but to tell Katsumi what he knew and suspected deep in his heart.

"The UI stands for Umino Iruka. Your mother met him about seventeen years ago."


	11. Rain 11

Rain

Part 11

Hinata stared out at the sunset, and looked back to the mirror. She was wearing the traditional white kimono that wrapped tightly around her body. Her face began to grow warm as her eyes began to mist with tears.

"No, I can't cry now. I must be strong. I must keep Naruto and the others safe."

Hinata remembered her encounter with Lord Bariun earlier in the day.

Lord Bariun had summoned for her and unfortunately the one who had escorted her was the strange ninja named Rikuto. She had sensed great skill from this person and had a feeling that it would do no good to resist the minute she felt his presence. She obediently followed and it was not till she met with Lord Bariun that she had tried to talk him out of this betrothal.

"Please Lord Bariun, you must stop this wedding. This was something that was settled between you and my father but it's not something Katsumi-san or I want. Please, you must reconsider what you're doing to your son."

Lord Bariun chuckled as he looked back at her. "It makes no difference to me whether you want this to happen or not. You and my son will be married tonight."

Hinata had felt so shocked to reply at first. "But why? I had assumed the marriage was set for tomorrow."

He laughed out loud as he was amused at her change in attitude. "Oh my dear little girl. If you think I didn't know about your little tryst with that other ninja think again. Your plans to escape are ruined. At this moment I have a little trap for those foolish ninja who dare to trespass on my home."

Hinata gasped as she looked back at him and then her eyes narrowed. "What have you done to my friends?"

Bariun slowly began to walk around the table towards her. "Nothing, yet. I leave their fate in your hands my dear. I have your little friend, what was her name? Oh yes, Sakura Haruno. She's being held in one of our cells and your other friends are being hunted down as we speak."

He paused as he got close enough to roughly grab Hinatas' arm as his face darkened and his voice was rough and raspy as he spoke.

"If you don't want your friends and lover to die, then I suggest you cooperate like a good little girl. You will marry my son tonight or you will have the death of your friends on your head. Understood?"

Hinata could feel the painful pressure he was putting on her arm but instead looked back at him.

"I understand." She whispered and then she was pushed away. Hinata regained her balance as she turned to leave she heard his last warning.

"Oh and don't bother saying anything to your father girl. It would not benefit you if you did."

Hinata couldn't look back at the monster but instead silently nodded.

She blocked the terrible memory as she rubbed her bruised arm. She knew there was no way around this. Lord Bariun would kill Sakura and the others if she didn't obey him. Hinata walked out on to the balcony and stared out at the garden. Memories of their second night together came back to her. She hugged herself as she thought about Naruto and prayed for his safety.

She turned back and went into her room. She looked back at her reflection and brought the veil over her face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan"

Naruto whispered as he looked back at the castle as he could sense great sadness and fear coming from there. He had a feeling it was coming from her and he knew something had happened to cause such pain just now.

"Sasuke we need to strike now."

Sasuke put a hand to stop him as he looked back at the castle himself. "You know we have been discovered. If we are to save Sakura, and the other girls we need to go for the weakest point, the east entrance, we can't strike on just any part of this castle."

Naruto nodded but had a hard time concentrating on what they had to do. For some reason these feelings that were coming from the castle were growing stronger as the day progressed.

_"Of course you can sense her pup, she is our mate. We have a bond now."_

Naruto froze and his eyes narrowed as he looked down to the spot were the seal began to feel warm.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke paused as he sensed the slight tremor of the Kiyubi chakra seeping out again. He turned his Sharingan on, as he heard the Kiyubi whispering back.

_"I won't repeat myself again pup. But you must hurry."_ Then the Kiyubi's chakra vanished.

"You don't have tell me something I already know you damn fox." Naruto muttered back as he and Sasuke began to move towards the east side of the castle.

Katsumi stood by his father and Lord Hyuuga as they waited for Hinata to walk down the isle to meet him. Although his mind had been preoccupied all day by what his teacher had told him about Umino Iruka.

_'"Umino was assigned to keep your mother safe on her journey to meet your father. I was also part of the journey as your mothers guard and I became good friends with him." Shiro paused as he chuckled at a memory._

_"When we first met he was a bit of a clown and loved making jokes. I believe it's what your mother liked best about him. He cheered her up whenever she felt down."_

_Shiros' face changed as his memory turned back to sadder times._

_''I believe they both fell in love with one another at some point of the journey. Umino had become quiet and would not talk about what was bothering him. It wasn't until I was finally able to force him to talk that he admitted this to me. As a friend I sympathized with him but as a guardian to your mother I knew that it was a problem and if Umino had not been such a good friend I would have separated them but I could not._

_One night Lady Naomi came to me asking for me to allow her to escape with Umino. I refused at that point since I felt it was my duty to take her to her betrothed, but now I do regret that decision, especially after meeting Lord Bariun. But at that point it was too late and your father was a very crafty man. He broke your mother and Umino apart. I don't know the exact details but Umino had left the day before your father and mother married." Shiros' paused as he thought back to that night. His eyes narrowed as he continued._

_"I remember the look on his face. He looked like a broken man. I had tried to find out what had happened but he never spoke of it. We kept in touch for years until recently. I was planning on going to the leaf village to find out what had become of him, but you know it's been so busy lately with the wedding preparations."'_

Katsumi paused as he looked up at his father. Ever since Shiro-sensei had talked about Umino Iruka he had been wondering more about the leaf ninja and he had his own suspicions. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the crowds' reaction to the bride as she entered the dance hall.

Katsumi gasped as he saw her standing at the foot of the hall, he could not stop starring at her beauty as she slowly moved towards them. She walked down past the guests that were seated. He looked past the thin veil to her face and could see her eyes were cold and distant. Katsumi cringed inwardly at this, feeling like the biggest villain for agreeing to do this.

As Hinata approached her father she bowed as her face turned impassive. Lord Hyuuga noticed the emotionless look on his daughters face and for some reason it bothered him deeply. Despite his lack of knowing his daughter well, he knew that she would normally be very timid and shy but something about her showed him that she was neither and that feeling of foreboding became worse as he felt her touch his arm as he turned her towards Katsumi.

As she took Katsumis'arm she felt the coldness settle deeply in her heart. She had been feeling this ever since she began to come down to the great hall. All the warm feelings of sadness and anger turning into something that felt alien to her. At the same time she welcomed it as she felt her veil being pulled away from her face. Katsumi looked sadly back at her but turned as he led her towards the holy priest for the ceremony.

Hiashi looked on in concern as he felt that something drastic must have happened to turn his daughter this way. Even now she would have at least been defiant or even saddened but this was different.

Lord Bariun looked on at the couple in glee. Things always turned his way when he made sure to go for people's weakness. It was like that with everyone even to the stupid boy's mother. His wife had been the easiest prey and he had relished at how she had died a miserable death. Considering the trouble she had given him, he had no choice but to silence her for good. Bariun looked at Hinata and smiled. Yes this little girl would be just as useful in order to get the secrets of her Byakugan. He wondered if Rikuto had taken care of the annoying leaf ninja.

The guards at the rare entrance didn't see Sasuke as he knocked them from behind and was able to tie them up. They ran down the brick garden path as quickly as they could but they both heard the whistle of a weapon as they dodged the shuriken that flew at them.

Sasuke had already activated his sharing an and pushed Naruto away from him as took out his sword from its sheath as he blocked a large scythe that was gliding towards him. The sound of metal grinding at each other could be heard as both opponents put equal force on their weapons.

The scythe was brought back by a long thick chain.

"Your pretty good Sasuke Uchiha," Rikuto murmured.

"Get out of our way." Sasuke snapped.

Rikuto began to do some quick hand signs as chakra energy glowed in his hand and threw the weapon at a much faster speed. Sasuke dodged again and brought his sword out again as he blocked the countless strikes that came his way. Sasuke squatted down and put his hand down for balance as he charged again and this time disappeared from Rikutos' line of site for one second and materialized behind him knocking him from behind. His opponent went flying towards the trees and quickly re-bounded back as he brushed the blood from the side of his cheek.

"Oh your better then I thought. " Rikuto paused as he took out his own sword. "That girl Sakura was correct in saying you were strong." He paused as he licked the blood off the back of his hand. "Sakura-chan made my blood boil for a good fight too. Although in case, her body is what I want."

Before he could say another word Sasuke appeared in front of him as the aura of blue chakra came rushing down on Rikuto. A loud explosion was heard as the trees swayed from the force that took effect.

Naruto looked at the remaining sparks that came out from Sasukes' hands and realized he had used the Chidori. He saw a large crater and realized no one was in it. Naruto looked up to see Rikutos' own chakra glowing around him. Naruto had seen the bastard dodge but based on the wound on the right arm, Sasuke had made a direct hit on that part of his body.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "This guys mine. You go on ahead and save the others."

"But--"

"Go Naruto." Sasuke growled and paused as the Sharingan changed.

"Mangekyo Sharingan"

Sasuke charged at Rikuto and dodge the black needles shot out from Rikuto hands. Sasuke slashed with his sword and vanished again to appear on his opponent's blind spot to deliver another blow.

Naruto took the chance and ran off towards the entryway into the castle.

"I'm coming Hinata-chan."


	12. Rain 12

Authors Note: Ill be on Assignment so I will be busy until next week. Only have 2 parts left to edit before I'm done.

Rain

Part 12

Everyone in the dance hall heard the tremor and explosion. The guests began get up as most fled from the hall towards the exit. Lord Bariun cursed under his breath and barked to the priest to proceed with the ceremony.

He looked at his ninja guard as half of them left the hall to find out what was happening. Hinata froze as she realized that it had to be Naruto. Shiro walked towards the entrance as Kasumi looked on in concern. Hiashi followed the other ninja to investigate and stop whoever tried to get in the way.

The priest had turned to Hinata asking her to give her vow. Hinata froze as he words felt as though they were stuck in her throat. She could not give such a vow.

Katsumi looked down at her and then at his father who looked as though he was about to explode in anger. He dropped her hand as he looked back at the priest.

"I'm sorry I can't let this go on. I won't marry Lady Hinata."

Lord Bariun walked over to his son as his face turned red. "You will marry her now Katsumi. I will not tolerate your insolence."

Katsumi turned towards him as he put himself in front of Hinata. "I don't know why this marriage is so important to you but I won't allow it."

Lord Bariun brought his arm out to strike his son but Katsumi easily blocked it and pushed it away.

"That would have worked when I was a child."

Hinata looked from the one to the other and then she felt two ninja grab her forcefully from behind and yelped in pain at the strong grip.

Katsumi looked to see her in trouble and didn't notice two other ninja coming at him, pushing him down on to the floor.

"You stupid boy, now you've done it." Bariun snapped as he looked at Izumi and then back at Katsumi.

"Bring them both and Lady Izumi to my study."

He paused as he looked back at the priest who had been hiding beneath the pillar. "Now father, I had hoped this would have gone more smoothly but if you would be so kind as to finish the ceremony in my study."

The group moved quickly out of the main dance hall and walked down the long hallway to the study. Hinata saw Katsumi being dragged along as Lady Izumi looked on in concern.

Another loud explosion was heard but this time it felt like it had come from the floor below as it shook the foundation of the house. Hinata had no time to concentrate on this further as she was pushed towards the study.

Once they had gone inside Bariun turned towards them as he pushed Hinata and Katsumi together.

"Now we shall continue this ceremony and no tricks this time or else one of you will die."

Katsumi gritted his teeth as he looked back at him.

"I want to know why the hell you want this marriage so badly. You haven't given a damn about me or Izumi since we were born. You bring me back to this hellhole and make me take a bride. If you're my father you should have at least been one in the first place!"

Katsumi felt the sharp slap to his face and looked back, un-phased by it.

Lord Bariun grabbed his shirt collar and shook him as he shouted at him.

"You are not my son you stupid fool. After so many years you could have at least figured that out on your own. Your mother was already pregnant when she we met and she had the gall to tell me that to my face and demand to break the marriage agreement." He pushed Katsumi to the ground and starred back at him.

"You and your twin sister are bastards but I had no choice but to claim you as my own. I wasn't about to let some third rate ninja from the leaf get the better of me by stealing what belonged to me in the first place."

He looked up at Hinata as he slowly walked towards her.

"All of you are the same heartless cruel bitches only looking for your own needs. I won't allow another third rate ninja come between me and the secret of the Byakugan."

Hinata gasped and took a few steps back but was held still by the ninja guarding her.

"You won't be able to tell your father my dear, his to busy looking for your friends. By the time his done dealing with them, you will be safely married in to my family and I will do with you as I wish."

Hinata looked away and felt someone in front of her as she saw Katsumi strike his father in anger. Two other ninja stood in the way to stop him from doing any further damage. They quickly struck and knocked him out.

Bariun looked back at his son as he felt the bruise on his right eye.

"That will cost you dearly boy"

Then he looked back at the priest in anger.

"If you value your life father I suggest you bless this lovely union."

The priest nodded in fear as he took out his book once more to finish the ceremony.

Hinata felt trapped and in that instant she thought about Naruto and then she felt a strong chakra heading their way. Before she could say anything else a fist crashed breaking the door into pieces. Naruto came rushing into the study as he took care of the ninja that were heading his way.

In the midst of the confusion, Izumi rushed towards her brothers' unconscious form and didn't notice the ninja had come from behind. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and knocked the ninja away with her hand blocking 20 of their chakra points.

She turned back to see Sakura dashing into the study fighting off two other ninja. As she looked back to Naruto she saw a ninja had snuck up behind him and was about to strike Naruto with his short sword. Hinata acted out of instinct as she cried out his name and pushed Naruto aside. She felt a strong pain shooting at her chest and then her vision blurred as she heard Naruto calling out her name.

"HINATA!"

Katsumis' eyes opened as heard the scream. He saw his sister crying over him and as he sat up he could sense a dark chakra.

Katsumi looked back to see that the pink haired ninja was from the leaf, and that she had Hinata in her arms. She looked back at him as she shouted at them.

"Get out of here!"

Katsumi paused but took her warning as he left Hinata in her care and took Izumi's hand and ran out of the study.

Sakura turned back to see Lord Bariun cringing in fear as he also tried to go around the slowly changing form of Naruto but paused as the one tail that had come out had slashed the Ninja responsible for stabbing Hinata in two. She was surprised when she heard a thick loud voice of what sounded like Naruto screaming out to her.

"Sakura-chan, take Hinata out of here!"

Sakura nodded as she picked Hinata up and punched the wall on the side of the study to escape. Lord Bariun saw the opening and followed her lead.

Naruto could feel the Kiyubi's anger as it realized Hinata had disappeared. _"My mate! She cannot take her from me!"_

He cringed as he tried to concentrate on his seal.

"She's not your mate you stupid fox, she's mine and you're not helping me by doing this."

Naruto tried to block away the images that came to mind as he saw Hinata being stabbed. He froze as he felt her life force draining away and then he felt nothing. His eyes turned red as the fox demon took over his body.

_"They will all die for taking her from me!"_


	13. Rain 13

Authors Note: Just one more part to edit. This will have to wait till next week. Seems job is going to monopolize my time till next week.

Rain

Chapter 13

Sakura put Hinata down on the ground as she felt the Kiyubi's chakra getting stronger. She ignored the commotion coming from that side of the castle as she concentrated her chakra on healing Hinata. She had a feeling that the only one who might be able to calm Naruto and the Kiyubi would be her.

She felt that the knife had not punctured any major arteries. The flow of chakra she used on this procedure had to be perfect or else it could do more harm then good on Hinata. Sakura was working against the clock as she could feel the Kiyubis' energy growing at a massive rate. She blocked the noise and fighting going on around her as she concentrated on healing Hinata.

Sasuke could feel the red chakra as he dodged Rikutos strike and decided it was time to end this.

"You're pretty good, but I don't have time to play with you anymore."

Rikuto paused as he felt the dark chakra as well but looked back in anger.

"That's my line you ass." He growled as he did some quick signs and began to feel the earth more towards Sasuke in waves that was about to crush him. Sasuke merely smirked as the large rock formation came down on him.

"You're dead Uchiha!"

Rikuto said as he was about to put more force on the rock to crush whatever was left of him. But then a crack and eruption of rock cam from below his feet as Sasukes' sword broke through the ground from underneath and sliced into Rikutos' neck. His body jerked as he tried to take a hold of the sword but Sasuke was already pushing himself up and moved the sword in a downward motion as the body was cut apart, Rikuto only had time to look in shock.

Sasuke could hear the howls coming from the side of the castle and swung his sword away from the dead corpse and wiped away the blood as he went to stop Naruto.

"Stupid idiot, I told him to keep control of that damn fox."

Hiashi and Shiro were also on their way back to the side of the castle. Hiashi had confronted Naruto earlier and they would have fought except Shiro had stopped them as he became the peacemaker to find out what was really going on. It was then that they he had discovered what a fool he had been to trust Bariun. Shiro told him of his 'so called' friend's true nature as he explained about his estrangement with his son and his use of his daughter. It was not until Naruto had discovered Sakura in the jail cell that Hiashi realized his instincts were correct and that Bariun could not be trusted. But despite all of that he had warned Naruto that he did not approve of his relationship with his daughter.

_"You may love my daughter but we both know that the nine tailed fox is sealed within you and at any time it could surface and kill everyone you hold precious to you."_

Naruto had not replied to his answer but had run out to stop the wedding.

Hiashi and Shiro ran towards the front as they tried to make sure anyone in the castle had evacuated. As he felt the murderous intent of the nine tailed fox he sighed as he thought about them both.

The west wing of the castle began to crumble as the thick red chakra lashed out at its surroundings. The howls coming out into great roars that made the people rush out towards the main gate to leave. Katsumi had safely led his sister Izumi away with the other guests as he went back to look for Hinata. He froze as he saw her on the ground with the pink haired girl he had seen earlier.

"Hinata! Is she alright?"

Sakura kept her concentration as she nodded.

"So far so good, I must try and heal the tissue before the bleeding gets worse. Please keep a look out and let me know if Naruto begins to get worse. I can't let him see her like this."

Katsumi nodded as he looked up and froze. He could see four large tails whipping out of the side of the castle wall and then the large explosion took the rest of the castle as a great ball of chakra had destroyed the rest of the castle. He gasped as large rock debris from the explosion was headed their way. As he tried to shield Sakura and Hinata he saw another figure stand in front of them as he heard a loud crack as the rock was turned into ashes by the ninja's hands.

Then he heard a gasp from behind him as Sakura recognized the ninja.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she saw him coming towards her.

"How is Hinata?" He asked as he saw the wound that was still being healed.

"So far so good. I've healed the muscle tissue. As soon as I can control the rest of the bleeding, she should be in stable condition."

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder as he looked back at the castle. "Concentrate on Hinata and don't worry about the dope. I'll take care of it."

Before Katsumi could ask anything himself, he was gone in a flash. He had never seen such quick skill from any ninja. Who were these people? He would find out later but for now as he looked back at Hinatas' pale face he was worried she may not recover.

Naruto could feel himself being devoured by the dark energy. It was the same as before feeling as though he was enclosing himself from the pain and suffering of what he had done.

_'I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I couldn't save you.'_

Hinata felt herself breathing again as she slowly opened her eyes. "Naruto-Kun?"

Sakura smiled in relief as she slowly helped Hinata sit up. Katsumi rushed towards her as he helped her. "Thank god you're alright Hinata-san."

Hinata looked at Sakura and Katsumi as she tried to focus on what was going on. She gasped as she felt the dark energy of the fox spirit. She looked up at it and knew as the bond she imagined at first with Naruto had formed, Hinata knew that other part that he had wanted to keep hidden.

"I need to get to Naruto quickly." Hinata said as she slowly began to walk.

Sakura brought a strong grip to her shoulders. "Oh, no you don't. I just healed you Hinata. You can't go near that thing, it will kill you first. It can't be reasoned with."

Hinata put her hand on Sakura as she smiled sadly. "I know that's Naruto up there Sakura-san. I think I've always suspected it but after what I just felt coming from them both. I have a feeling I can at least get through. Please don't stop me."

Sakura sighed as she stood up next to her. "Fine but you're not going alone. I can't let you get hurt again."

Katsumi stood up as he also agreed to this. "I'm coming as well. I wont let you go alone Hinata-san."

All three of them ran towards the crumbling castle ruins as the moon was shinning over the red form of the Kiyubi.

Hiashi saw that his daughter was headed back towards the castle and was about to stop them but was interrupted by Shiro.

"I can understand your need to protect your daughter but you must learn to trust her and I believe they will be able to help calm the demon down."

Hiashi was about to disagree until he felt two familiar ninja presence behind him. Both of them put him at ease as he looked back at the two newcomers.

"You're late. If you're going to do something you better do it now." He paused as he looked back to the two ninja.

"Kakashi sensei you decided to bring Yamato as well."

Kakashi and Yamato both looked up as they saw the crumbling castle. "We have much to discuss Lord Hiashi but Yamato and I must stop Naruto first."

Hiashi nodded as he looked on. "Yes I suspect I know what you will want to report but no matter. You better hurry, before any more of his tails begin to appear."

Kakashi and Yamato disappeared as Hiashi looked on as he saw a large black ball of Chakra beginning to form.

"Crazy boy will kill us all at this rate."

Sasuke dodged the red tails as he tried to get close enough to use his sharingan to seal the nine tailed fox. Unfortunately the large amount of black chakra being concentrated into a ball made him pause as he cursed and tried to get closer and stopped as he heard someone shouting out.

"Naruto Kun! Please stop this?!"

Sasuke turned to see Hinata, Sakura and Lord Bariuns' son at a distance from the Kiyubi.

"Those fools will get themselves killed!"

He saw that Naruto had turned towards the voice and slowly began to get closer to them. Sasuke began to move as he could feel the killing intent coming from the Kiyubi.

Hinata could feel herself shaking uncontrollably as she felt what Naruto had become.

"Oh Naruto, please wake up. Please don't let the Kiyubi take over. You must stop this Naruto-kun" Hinata shouted as she stepped a bit closer but knew that this chakra would burn her if she touched it.

She could feel the Kiyubi starring back at her as the black ball of energy was forming and growing by the second. Its tail had not swung at them which was reassuring to all three of them. The nine tails paused as the red face moved closer to her and was a few inches away from her as the Kiyubi inhaled the scent of her.

Hinata took this chance to turn her Byakugan on and concentrated on the body. "Naruto-Kun I hope you can hear me. Please come back to me."

Hinata felt the strong feelings of pain and sadness invading her own senses. Her eyes grew misty but she held on to her control.

"I'm safe now Naruto. Please come back to us, don't let the Kiyubi take you over." She then sensed a movement as though Naruto had slowly woken up. Then another face came to view as two red eyes looked back at her. She could see the Kiyubi itself starring back at her.

_"He is still far too gone in his shell to come out. But I will always be there to take his place. You belong to us and no other now."_

Hinata gasped as she felt the dark familiar energy she had felt that night. "So it was you that night?"

Kiyubi gave a dark chuckle as its eyes seemed to penetrate Hinata's mind.

_"You are connected to me as much as you are too Naruto. In time this might be helpful or it might be a curse on you both."_

Hinata gasped and then she saw Naruto begin to move as blue chakra seeped out.

"You fucking fox I won't let you have her."

Hinata cried out as she realized that Naruto had slowly awakened. His chakra felt feint but it was becoming a bit stronger. The Kiyubi seemed to be infuriated as she felt both chakras mingling and then it seemed as they began to clash. Then Hinata felt a strong wave of chakra that exploded from the body as the wave hit Hinata as it forcefully pushed her away. Katsumi was able to catch her in time before she hit the ground.

Hinata stood up as she saw blue chakra seeping out of the Kiyubi's body. It was thrashing back and forth, which caused the black ball of chakra to drop and begin to fall.

Sasuke turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan as he began to concentrate on the ball of energy and then it disappeared. Sakura looked back to see that Sasuke was falling and realized that he had used to much energy and had no more strength left. She jumped up on to the nearest tree branch and made a grab for him just in time to help him land.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright."

Sasuke nodded and looked back at the Kiyubi as it kept thrashing loudly. Its tails destroying whatever it touched.

"Looks like Naruto is fighting for control but I doubt he can do much." He paused as he felt two familiar chakra.

Kakashi and Yamato had appeared in front of them.

"You know what to do" Kakashi said as he looked back at Yamato.

He nodded as he performed the hand seals and Kakashi used his own Sharingan as he tried to block any flying debris that headed their way.

Once the paper seals were placed surrounding the nine tails, Yamato used his jutsu to seal the Kiyubi again.

Hinata felt the pain that was coming from Naruto as he was fighting with the demon and at the same time the sealing being performed was hurting him just as much. She had never understood what Naruto had been hiding from her until now.

The body of the Kiyubi began to slowly decrease as the tail began to disappear and the red skin began to crumble away. Hinata could see Naruto slowly appearing again. Once the red chakra completely vanished, Hinata was the first to run towards him. She kneeled down and picked his head up and could hear his steady breathing.

"Naruto-Kun"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see her and smiled as he brought his hands up and touched her face.

"Hinata-chan I'm so glad you're alright."

She took his hand in hers and smiled as she brought it to her lips. Naruto could feel himself loosing consciousness and smiled in relief.

Katsumi looked on and paused as he heard shouting coming from the direction of what used to the front of the castle. He ran towards the crowd gathered in a circle and saw Lord Bariun being confronted by Lord Hyuuga and Shiro.

"You aren't going anywhere my dear friend. We have much to discuss and you will come with me to Konoha." Hiashi said as he dragged Bariun by the scruff of his neck.

Katsumi took Shiro's sword from his hand as pushed his way in front of the two men. "This bastard doesn't deserve to live. Not after all the hell his put my sister and my mother through. I won't let you take him!"

Before Shiro could stop him, two other ninja materialized right in front of him. Both of them looked to be from Hyuuga clan.

"You must stop this Lord Katsumi." Shiro said as he stepped between himself and the ninja. He paused as he looked back at his student. "Bariun will pay for his crimes, especially after the deception he has put Lord Hiashi through and to the Konoha ninja. Bariun will suffer a much crueler fate under there hands. It is far too easy to kill him now. Besides, your mother would not have wanted this from you."

Katsumi gritted his teeth as he felt himself shake in anger and then he slowly dropped the sword.

Laughter erupted from Bariun as he looked at Katsumi in amusement.

"That's right you're as much of a coward as your mother and that looser father of yours. I knew you couldn't do it."

Before Katsumi could react he saw his teacher materialize in front of Bariun as his sword began to slash out in quick speeds that all anyone could see with a normal eye was Bariun screaming in pain as blood began to splatter out on his arms and legs. Bariuns' body fell as Shiro sheaved his sword back in its place.

Hiashi merely smirked as he looked back at Neji and a Hyuuga guard.

"Take the garbage away and make sure Ibiki interrogates him. Let him know he doesn't have to hold back for this one."

Kakashi whistled as he had taken a look at what was happening. "That swordsman is very good. He was able to strike just enough not to kill him."

Yamato merely nodded in agreement as he looked back in concern at Hinata and Naruto.

"It seems that Hinata was able to get through to Naruto somehow. That's the first time I've ever seen Naruto fighting off the Kiyubi's influence."

Kakashi covered his rasengan and looked on in concern.

"Yes he did but it seems that the Kiyubi is fixated on Hinata. I don't know what happened but she seems to be an easy trigger for the nine tails to escape and at the same time she was able to get through to Naruto. It's a dangerous double edged sword."


	14. RainEpilogue

Rain

Epilogue

Naruto looked down at the Iruka-sensei's grave. He touched the stone and then put down the flower he had collected.

"I wish you were still around sensei, especially now." He murmured as he stood up and thought back to what had happened for the past two weeks.

He remembered about a week ago when Hinata's father had come to visit him once he had woken up from his long sleep.

It surprised him that Hiashi Hyuuga had come to visit him at all. But that made him even more suspicious.

Lord Hyuuga paused as he looked out the window.

_"I think you know why I came here Naruto."_

_Naruto was immediately angry but held back as he looked away. "Yeah you don't want me to see Hinata."_

_Hiashi looked back at him as he ran his eyes over his condition. "Do you blame me considering what got you in this hospital in the first place?"_

_Naruto looked down at himself and knew what he had meant._

_"I understand." Naruto muttered as he looked pointedly back at Lord Hyuuga. "But don't think I'm doing this because of you. Now get out."_

He gritted his teeth and grunted in anger at that memory. But then he looked down at the bruises on his skin from his last Kiyubi possession.

Then Naruto remembered the Kiyubi's words to Hinata.

_"You are connected to me as much as you are too Naruto, in time this might be helpful or it might be a curse on you both."_

Naruto had suspected something like this after that second night they had spent together. After that encounter with the Kiyubi he knew he could not take that chance again.

"Hinata-san Lord Katsumi has just arrived." One of the Hyuuga ninja announced as Hinata stopped from her work out and smiled as she rushed out of the training area to meet her guest.

"Katsumi-san! It's good to see you again!"

Katsumi smiled as he saw her. "I feel the same way Hinata-san. I wanted to keep my promise of coming to visit you first when I arrived."

Hinata smiled back as they both sat down next to each other at the steps of the Hyuuga entrance.

"How is Izumi-san and Shiro-san?"

"They are all well and hope you come and visit again. Well, once the castle has been rebuilt. It will take a few months for them to finish it. I have made a few renovations and hope you come to see them."

Hinata nodded as she thought back to everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Have you talked with Lord Bariun yet?"

Katsumi's eyes grew distant as he thought back to the man. "No and I see no reason to bother. I already know the truth, that Umino Iruka is my real father. Besides, I am glad Bariun will be paying for his crimes here in Konoha."

It had been discovered that Lord Bariun was planning on selling the secrets of the Byakugan for the highest bidder to any of the ninja villages. Tsunade had discovered this after her suspicions of the man and had sent Kakashi and Yamato to follow Naruto and the others to investigate further.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Katsumi stood up.

"I'm glad Shiro-sensei had not killed the bastard. I prefer he suffer for all the crimes his committed. That includes killing my own mother when she tried to escape with us. I had no idea about what had happened to her. I feel like such a fool for not acting sooner, I wish I had known Umino Iruka better."

Hinata stood up as she took his hand.

"Come on I think you should at least introduce yourself to him. Let's go."

Before Katsumi could protest she was pulling him along to the grave site.

As they approached they saw that someone else was already there. Hinata gasped as she recognized Naruto standing before Iruka-senseis' grave.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran towards him. Naruto turned back in surprise and looked as if he was in pain, but hid it quickly as he smiled back at them.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I was so excited to finally get out I had to get moving. But I'm almost one hundred percent better."

Katsumi was the first to notice this change as he felt the tension coming from him.

Naruto turned to Katsumi as he brought his hand out.

"I'm glad you came here Katsumi. I heard everything from Kakashi-sensei. If you ever want to hear anything about Iruka-sensei I will glad to tell you whatever you want."

Naruto paused as he looked back at the stone memorial.

"He was the best teacher and friend to me."

Katsumi took his hand in firm handshake and thanked him.

Naruto turned back to her.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I have a few things I have to take care off."

He turned away from her as he began to walk down the hill. Hinata could feel the cold feeling settling at the pit of her stomach.

She turned to Katsumi and bowed her head. "Would you excuse me Katsumi-san. I need to talk to Naruto-kun."

Katsumi smiled as he pushed her along. "You better move before he escapes."

Hinata quickly ran down to stop Naruto at the bottom of the hill.

"Naruto-Kun, wait!"

Naruto clinched his hands into tight fists. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk."

Hinata walked in front of him as she tried to look at his down-turned face.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? We have been back in Konoha for over two weeks now. Even after you've regained consciousness you have been so distant lately."

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked straight at her. His blue eyes looked bored, with no emotion in them.

"Hinata I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Naruto looked away from her as he stared out at the Hokages' stone monument.

"I can't see you anymore Hinata-san."

Hinatas' eyes grew wide as she took a few steps toward him. He could feel her emotions so much easier now that he realized that bond they had. But he blocked it out as he turned back to look at her.

"This was a mistake from the start and it's best to end this now. What happened that first night and then that second time, shouldn't have happened."

He saw her tears and the more that came out the more distant he felt towards them as he forced himself to hold back.

_'Don't look at her.'_

He turned away as he forced himself to move his legs.

"It's over Hinata."

Naruto could hear her feet shuffling towards him as he saw her hands trying to grab him.

The slap was heard clearly and it was only a few seconds before she registered the stinging sensation from the palm of her hand.

Her body froze in shock as she felt the cold distant wall that was built around him. Her shock was broken as she heard his cold voice snapping her back to reality.

"Don't ever touch me again."

Naruto turned away and disappeared from view.

Hinata stood frozen there until she felt Katsumis' hands on her shoulders

.

"Hinata-san are you alright?" Katsumi looked back at were Naruto had stood. "What the hell is wrong with that fool."

Hinata looked down as she gripped Katsumis arms.

He looked back as he saw her shoulder shacking and brought his arms around her as her legs seemed to have given way as she slowly slid downward.

"Why…….. I don't understand! WHY!" She cried out as she began to shake in his arms. A sob escaped her lips as she clutched at Katsumi's shoulder for support.

In the distance Naruto froze and stopped as he felt the overwhelming emotion of sadness and he could almost hear her cries as he gripped his head.

_'Don't feel at all'_

He ran much faster not wanting to stop even though his body began to ache. Even though Tsunade had warned him not to go overboard. He stopped as he realized he was at the border of Konoha.

His breathing was heavy and as he gripped his hands together he could feel his nails digging into his own skin. He slowly stopped in front of a large pine tree as he held on for support as he felt his body screaming in pain from the fast pace he had put on it. His head bowed he slid down on to the tree.

As he finally let the emotions he had felt from her come he felt his own eyes mist as he gripped his own chest. He bit on his own lip and felt a small trickle of blood working its way down his chin. Naruto looked up, revealing his tear stricken face as he took a deep breath.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He shouted as he began to punch the tree until it splintered on the last curse and broke in half.

Naruto panted as he felt the pain his body was feeling but he welcomed it as he lied down on the ground. He could still feel Hinata's emotions in the distance and began to block it away as he realized that if he didn't she would notice his own need for her. He had to find a way to get rid of the Kiyubi and seal it once and for all. Or else he may never be able to get near her again.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

As nightfall came and the moon shinned over the village, Hinata stood leaning on her window as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened earlier. She realized that despite the possible reasoning behind Narutos' actions she could not understand why he could not have confided in her. As much as Katsumi had tried to urge her to talk to Naruto, she could not. She had felt that it was not the time but maybe in a few days she would approach him again. Hinata instinctively touched the palm of her hand as she remembered the sharp sting of his hand. Her eyes began to feel warm and she took a deep breath as she held back the tears that wanted to come again. As much as she had tried to reach out to Naruto through her own feelings she had been unsuccessful. She felt as though there was a wall that she could not breakthrough. All she had felt was a cold distant feeling as though she herself felt as though she would freeze and never feel again if she even tried to get through his mental barrier. She brought her arms around herself as she sighed and went back to her room. Regardless of what had happened, she would try again, she could not give up. Not after everything they had been through. Hinata felt tired as she went back to her room to sleep.

Naruto was watching from a distance as he saw Hinata go back to her room. He had felt her trying to reach out to him but as the day had progressed he realized he was getting better at blocking any attempt. Naruto almost felt as though he was slowly killing himself as he blocked her and could feel her need, her sorrow and her love all combined. He felt as though he would break and he knew he could not go on like this.

He felt a presence of Sasuke materialize behind him.

"You sure you want to leave like this?"

Naruto sighed as he turned away from the Hyuuga estate. "Yeah, so I take it the old bat Tsunade gave her permission then?"

Sasuke nodded as he starred at Naruto. "We can leave tomorrow morning."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I would rather leave tonight unless you have something you have to do?" Sasuke paused as he briefly thought about Sakura. "No, I don't. We can leave tonight then."

He paused as he looked from Naruto to the Hyuuga estate.

"Make sure you have no regrets dope. I'll meet you at the front gate in an hour." Sasuke disappeared from sight as Naruto looked back at the Hyuuga estate again.

He didn't now how much time had passed until he looked up at the bright moon and saw that it was almost time to leave. He paused as he decided to let his barrier down and felt Hinata's strong presence link with his own. She was asleep.

_Hinata felt herself running through the woods as she was looking for something important. It wasn't until she saw a familiar figure come into view that she realized what she was looking for._

_She ran into his welcoming arms and let him take her lips. Both of them crushed each other in a tight embrace, neither one wanting to let go, as she felt his lips over her own. She could almost feel the sweet taste and the feel of his warm breath mingling with her own. Hinata pulled him down with her as she let him have her._

"Oh! Naruto Kun."

In the darkness of her room, Naruto heard Hinata whispering his name. He had pulled his face away in alarm but sighed in relief as he saw that she was still asleep. He ran his hands lightly over her sleeping face. He pushed back the desire that was building in him as he could feel her own coming from her body. Then he walked towards the open window.

"Goodbye Hinata-chan."

The End

Authors Note: FINALY! It's done! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story and liked it! I felt terrible not finishing this up when I should have but I'm just glad I did. I may do a sequel but I definitely wont unless I have time and have a finished story to put up. Till Next time!

One last Note: Just in case for those who wonder why I wrote a sad ending. This story was meant to be a sad story from the get-go. I have hinted through the story the problem of the Kiyubi. This is not your run of the mill "princess and prince live happily ever after" set up. If you got a problem with it, then please feel free to write your own zappy happily-ever after. I am a realist who just belives that problems dont get solved that easily at all. Life is realy this way and I belive in writting something like this. Until I see the manga author at least explain how Naruto gets rid of the nine tailed fox then I might write a sequel to go along with it. Or if i'm impatient Ill go with my own theory.


End file.
